Mudanças Em Minha Vida
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Lily Evans fez uma promessa para salvar a irmã, mas agora quando ela encontra James Potter novamente poderá ela continuar com a vida que esta levando?
1. Prologo

- Beijos não fazem parte – disse Lily para o homem que a olhou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu paguei, tenho direito a fazer o que desejar.

Embora Lily já estivesse acostumado com esse tipo de homem, isso não a impedia de achá-lo asqueroso.

- Então escolheu a garota errada – disse Lily empurrando-o e tentando alcançar seu vestido aos pés da cama.

- Eu paguei volte aqui! – falou o homem alcançando-a e puxando-a pela cintura.

- Solte-me! – gritou Lily batendo no rosto do homem.

O homem riu enquanto agarrava-a a força, Lily tentou segurar as lagrimas.

_Só faltam cinco meses._ Tentou convencer a si mesma enquanto sentia o homem tocar cada pedaço do seu corpo. Mas mesmo esse pensamento não afastou as lágrimas.

* * *

**N/A:** Tive essa idéia agora e já postei, se tiver comentários logo eu posto o primeiro capitulo! Prometo! Bjs.


	2. Reencontro

Lily sentou-se na fonte no centro da cidade de Carcassone na França. A cidade dos sonhos, a cidade dos sonhos que se tornou na cidade dos pesadelos.

Há um ano ela vivia nessa promessa, há um ano ela morria aos poucos. Lágrimas insistentes continuavam a escorrer do rosto perfeito da ruiva.

Ela brincava com as pontas dos dedos na água da fonte. Nesse momento ouviu um barulho atrás de si e virou-se rapidamente, pois havia deixado à varinha no seu quarto no hotel, nunca a levava com medo do que podia fazer.

- Lily? – chamou uma voz que há anos ela não ouvia.

- Potter? – perguntou hesitante. James deu uns passos para frente e ela pode vê-lo com clareza.

Os cabelos arrepiados continuavam os mesmos, o corpo perfeito só ficou melhor com o tempo, mas havia uma mudança na expressão. No momento ele encarava-a com preocupação.

Lily ficou vermelha, podia desejar tudo, mas por que justo o Potter tinha que encontra-la naquela situação? Apesar de que tem situações piores em que ele poderia encontrá-la.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o moreno sentando-se ao lado dela e analisando seu rosto. Estendeu uma mão para limpar as lágrimas dela, mas essa se afastou da mão dele.

- Nada – respondeu a ruiva ainda vermelha. – Como me encontrou aqui?

- Sirius conseguiu descobrir com a sua irmã que você estava em Carcassone, mas que você estaria aqui essa noite eu não sabia – respondeu James calmamente. Lily levantou-se de um pulo.

- Você me seguiu? – perguntou furiosa.

- De certa maneira – respondeu James ainda calmo.

- Por quê? – quis saber Lily.

- Já lhe disse mil vezes – disse James levantando-se e ficando de frente para ela.

- Hãn? – perguntou Lily confusa de olhar aqueles olhos chocolates.

- Eu te amo – respondeu James, Lily deu uma risada.

- Me deixe em paz Potter! – pediu antes de desaparatar.

* * *

Lily afundou-se na sua cama, pegou o travesseiro e enfiou com força a cabeça nele.

_O que o Potter veio fazer aqui? Agora é mais uma humilhação para mim agüentar! Não serve montes de pessoas em Carcassone saberem que eu sou uma vadia?_

Por uma hora a única coisa a ser ouvida foram os soluços da ruiva.

* * *

Às 16 horas do dia seguinte a ruiva foi para o bar do Dean. Cumprimentou as garotas que trabalhavam ali junto com ela e foi ao escritório do mesmo, abrindo a porta sem bater.

Dean sorriu por cima da mesa de mármore do seu escritório.

- Sempre com muita educação Lily – disse Dean.

Lily não ligou e bateu com a mão na mesa.

- Eu já lhe avisei Dean: Sem beijos! – reclamou furiosamente à ruiva.

- Não tenho culpa dos nossos clientes quererem seus beijos ruiva – respondeu Dean ainda com um sorriso.

- Isso não faz parte do acordo!

- Traga sua irmã de volta então – respondeu Dean e Lily trancou os dentes, sabendo que por hora tinha perdido a batalha. – Você é a melhor garota daqui Lily, a que me rende mais dinheiro, se quiser pode ficar por mais que os cinco meses restantes.

Lily mostrou o dedo do meio para ele e saiu indo em direção ao bar.

- Tom, quero o melhor vinho que você tem ai – pediu a ruiva para o grandalhão atrás do bar.

- Agüente Lily, agora só faltam cinco meses – tentou consolar o barman quando lhe serviu o vinho.

- Penso nisso a todo o momento – sorriu à ruiva.

- Vá se arrumar antes que Dean venha com mais uma de suas piadas sem graça – sugeriu o grandalhão arrancando outro sorriso da ruiva.

- Vou sentir falta de você Tom – afirmou Lily, o barman ficou vermelho.

* * *

A noite chegou mais rápido do que a ruiva desejava, sentada no bar esperando algum cliente interessado viu Dean caminhando ao seu encontro.

- Hoje você vai passar a noite inteira com um cliente – disse Dean sorrindo, possivelmente com o bom dinheiro que ele ganharia com isso.

- Quem? – perguntou Lily, desejando que não fosse o velho Sr. Mason.

- Potter, James Potter – respondeu Dean sorrindo ainda mais quando a viu empalidecer.

- O Potter? – sussurrou Lily urgentemente.

- Exato, divirta-se! – disse Dean apontando para o moreno que lhe esperava a distancia.

Agora a ruiva não precisava de mais nada para querer se matar.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi! Os capítulos daqui vão ser mesmo pequenos, foi assim que programei como já tenho o próximo capitulo pronto é só deixar sua opinião sobre a fic que a autora posta mais rápido! ;D Bjs.

Respondendo ao comentário:

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Oi! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do prólogo! Espero que o primeiro capitulo tenha ficado bom também! Bjs.


	3. Você Esta Pagando Potter!

- O que você vai querer Potter? – perguntou à ruiva como perguntava para todos os outros, mas suas mãos tremendo a denunciava.

- Que você me explique porque esta fazendo isso com a sua vida – exigiu James dirigindo o carro.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso – Lily reagiu.

- Pois eu acho que tenho sim, vai me explicar? – pediu James, Lily olhou pela janela não querendo encará-lo.

- Você deve de estar pagando bem – disse Lily fugindo ao assunto. – Não devia querer aproveitar o seu tempo?

- Se for falar besteira cale-se Lily – exigiu James furioso olhando em frente.

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntou à ruiva.

- Jantar – respondeu o moreno ainda não a olhando.

- No seu quarto? – perguntou Lily desconfiada, olhando para o lado o viu segurando com força o volante.

- Você não pode parar com isso Lily? – pediu James.

- O que? – perguntou Lily fingindo-se.

- De agir como uma puta – respondeu James.

- É o que eu sou – Lily replicou com suavidade.

James encostou o carro e Lily olhou-o atônica.

- Você não é uma puta – disse James olhando-a nos olhos e frisando as palavras.

James bateu as costas no seu banco passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Eu só quero entender o porquê de estar fazendo isso!

- Talvez seja o que eu quero da minha vida – sugeriu Lily voltando a olhar pela janela.

- Claro – gargalhou James. – A Monitora-Chefe certinha que queria ser aurora resolveu virar uma prostituta por pura vontade.

Lily estremeceu com a palavra prostituta, embora fosse o que ela era essa palavra era evitada pela ruiva.

- Estou aqui por vontade própria – afirmou a ruiva com sinceridade, James olhou-a surpreso.

- Não acredito nisso – afirmou James.

- Estou cansada o que você realmente quer Potter? – suspirou Lily.

- Se você esta cansada, me diga onde é a sua casa?

Lily olhou para ele ofendida.

- Não costumo levar clientes para meu apartamento.

James fechou os olhos reunindo paciência.

- Eu não vou tocar em você Lily – prometeu.

- Então por que quer saber? – perguntou a ruiva voltando-se novamente para a janela.

- Vou lhe levar até lá e vou embora, vá dormir se esta cansada – disse James e Lily olhou surpresa.

- Mas você pagou – sussurrou.

- Paguei para não ver ninguém tocando mais em você – respondeu James.

Lily ficou comovida mais disfarçou.

Deu o endereço para ele que parou na frente e abriu a porta do carro para ela.

- Até amanhã – disse, Lily olhou-o surpresa.

- Amanhã? – perguntou.

- Disse que não quero mais ninguém tocando em você – com essa frase sendo assimilada Lily entrou no prédio.

* * *

Lily acordou tarde na manhã seguinte. Há tempos não tinha uma noite tão boa, assim que acordou seus pensamentos seguiram o rosto serio do Potter, colocando ao lado dessa imagem o rosto maroto do mesmo nos tempos de Hogwarts.

A ruiva não podia negar que agradecia ao moreno por livrá-la de mais uma noite asquerosa, mas não parecia certo ele gastar montes de dinheiro com ela. Ele não poderia ficar pagando todas as noites desses cincos meses para ficar com ela, para protegê-la.

Esse pensamento fez ela se encolher em baixo das cobertas e tentar se concentrar que agora faltava menos tempo. Sempre menos tempo.

Mas o que ela faria quando saísse disso? O que diria aos amigos? "Fui viajar desculpem por não dar noticias!" Ela recebeu muitas cartas, mas não respondeu nenhuma. Queria que eles se esquecessem dela, nenhum merecia ter uma vadia como ela como amiga.

Imagine sair um dia com ela e encontram um dos seus antigos clientes. Lily horrorizava-se com a possível reação dos amigos ao saberem a verdade. Eles não merecem passar por isso.

Ela iria para uma cidade em que ninguém a encontra-se, mas agora tinha o Potter o charmoso James Potter que parece gostar mesmo dela. Ou será que continua querendo-a como brinquedo para a sua coleção?

Ele não pagaria tanto por um brinquedo, mas isso só complicaria as coisas para ele, ama-la.

Uma vadia como ela não merecia ser amada.

Com esses pensamentos ela se escondeu em baixo do edredom e começou a chorar baixinho.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii!! No próximo capitulo começa a ter mais da vida da Lily!! Shsaushaushaushauhsau. Para isso é necessário comentários viram?! Postei rapidinho esse porque fiquei imensamente feliz com os comentários recebido!! Continuem assim que eu continuo postando rapidinho!!

Respondendo os comentários:

_Cristal Evans:_ Oi!! Saiu no mesmo dia viu?! Amei a review!! Obrigada mesmo!! Tive essa idéia do nada! Daí corria para o pc escrever!! Shaushaushaushau. Bjs.

_Maga do 4:_ Bom ,eu não sabia que precisava da varinha para aparatar! Sorry, vou me lembrar disso!! :D Amei você ter me avisado! Isso é sinal de que você gostou! Quando quiser me dar dicas eu aceitou viu?! ;D Bjs.

_Thaty:_ Oii!! Você desapareceu neh? Espero que continue gostando da fic!! Já to com o próximo capitulo prontinho e ele ta meio... Só lendo mesmo! Bjs.

_Jaque Weasley:_ Mais uma fic que você ta lendo! Fico tão feliz com isso! (Krinha comovida!) Viu? Acabou de ler e eu já postei!! O Jay e a Lily é meu casal preferido também!! O segundo é o Ed e a Bella! Shsaushaushau. Bjs.

_Tamyh:_ Com certeza ela fez uma grande besteira!! A sorte dela é ter uma irmã como a Lily embora ela nunca vá admitir isso!! Adorei o comentário!! Bjs.


	4. A Pior Noite

- Seu cliente chegou – avisou Dean, Lily virou-se tentando esconder a satisfação, procurando James com o olhar, depois olhou confusa para Dean.

- Cadê o Potter? – Dean olhou-a com ar de riso.

- Espero que em casa, não é bom você acostumar com um só cliente, fiz questão de dizer ao Potter que o dinheiro dele não vai comprá-la toda a noite – disse Dean e apontou para um homem moreno a poucos metros. – Aquele ali é seu cliente, pela noite inteira.

Lily segurou as lágrimas ao leve-lo se afastar satisfeito. Caminhou até o homem moreno.

- Galler – apresentou-se o homem.

- Lily – disse a ruiva. – Vamos? – perguntou com esperanças de acabar logo com isso.

- Claro – respondeu o homem sorrindo, um calafrio percorreu Lily.

Lily ficou silenciosa e o mais distante do homem por todo o caminho, mas isso não foi muito possível graças à mão dele que subia por sua coxa a todo o instante. A ruiva sentia necessidade de gritar, mas se segurava nesse ano aprendeu a controlar seus sentimentos.

Chegando ao quarto Lily sentou-se tirando os sapatos, depois desses últimos meses nunca mais iria usar salto alto. O homem segurou a mão dela com força.

- Não lhe mandei fazer nada – Lily olhou-a assustada.

Normalmente os clientes do Dean eram homens de classe que só queriam um pouco de sexo e nada mais, só trair as esposas. Mas tinha raridades, o que houve com Emme há dois meses todas ainda se lembravam. A ruiva tremeu com o pensamento.

Lily largou a alça da sandália e ele lhe soltou voltando-se para sua maleta, a ruiva ficou cuidando-o pelo canto do olho.

Depois de um momento mexendo nela o homem irou-se para ela com um par de algemas na mão, Lily entrou em choque. Mesmo dando um pulo atrasado na cama ele pegou o braço dela e agilmente algemou-a a cama.

Lily tentou gritar, mas ele sufocou-a com a mão e colocou uma mordaça nela amarrando o outro pulso no outro lado da cama desviando-se dos rápidos e sucessivos chutes dela.

O homem sorriu para ela beijando o pescoço enquanto descia os dedos abaixando a alça de seu vestido. Lily tentou gritar, mas só conseguiu se sentir mais sufocada.

- Abra as pernas – pediu, mas Lily percebeu o tom de ameaça na voz dele.

A ruiva chutou-o com toda a força que possuía o que o fez torna-se mais raivoso, pareceu até que ele gostou disso.

- Isso vai ser muito divertido – disse saindo de cima da ruiva e indo de volta a maleta. Lily estremeceu quando o viu voltar com outras algemas. – Acho que fiz bem em escolher você, isso via ser bem gostoso – com um sorriso puxou firmemente a perna da ruiva que tentava dar um chute na cara dele e algemou-a a um lado da cama, fez o mesmo com a outra perna.

Se for isso o que ele queria Lily resolveu para de ir contra e deixa-lo fazer o que desejar, talvez assim ele se canse mais rápido.

Ele rasgou o seu vestido com agilidade, Lily estremeceu novamente ao pensar em quantas já passaram por esta situação.

- Você vale cada um dos meus dólares – disse. Colocando uma de suas mãos nas costas da ruiva tirou rapidamente o sutiã. Lily fechou os olhos com força esperando que isso acabasse rapidamente.

- Temos a noite inteira ruiva – o homem sorriu antes de colocar o bico do seio da Lily na boca e chupar. Lily trincou os dentes com força.

Lágrimas desceram pelo rosto da ruiva sendo limpas pela língua do homem que sorria enquanto descia até a barriga da ruiva. Puxando lentamente retirou a calcinha dela que fechou ainda mais os olhos.

Com um riso o homem começou a beijá-la, lambe-la e morde-la em todos os lugares, a ruiva só deixava lagrimas silenciosas escorrerem enquanto sentia seu corpo ser usado de forma asquerosa.

Ele penetrou nela com força forçando-a a soltar um arquejo abafado. Quando ela enfim achou que ele tinha acabado e poderia correr dali ele voltou a acariciá-la.

O sol começou a aparecer quando ele acabou tudo o que deseja e resolveu soltá-la sorridente.

Lily sentia uma enorme vontade de quebrar a cara dele, mas o medo de acabar naquela cama novamente a fez vestir seu vestido rasgado e nem calçar as sandálias.

- Até a próxima vez – disse o homem e sorriu ainda mais ao vê-la desaparecer pela porta.

* * *

- Lily! – exclamou James que a esperava em frente à porta do seu apartamento, a visão da ruiva com o vestido rasgado e com aparência de quem tinha chorado a noite toda, isso com mais as marcas de mordidas a mostra causou uma sensação terrível nele.

Lily sem pensar largou as sandálias e agarrou-se em um abraço apertado ao peito largo de James que abraçou-a de volta.

- Cadê a chave? – como Lily não pareceu capaz de responder. Ele puxou a varinha e abriu-a. Pegou a ruiva ainda abraçada a ele no colo e depositou-a na cama. Mesmo assim ela continuou chorando abraçada a ele, com uma força mínima James afastou-a para olhar dentro dos olhos verdes dela. – O que aconteceu?

A resposta foi uma Lily chorosa esconder o rosto no travesseiro, James deitou ao lado dela deixando-a chorar em paz. Carinhosamente mexia nos cabelos da ruiva, que após uma hora caiu no sono com um James preocupado e atordoado fitando-a intensamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii!! Eu fui má de mais nesse capitulo?? Espero que mesmo a Lily tendo sofrendo vocês tenham gostado! No próximo capitulo vamos ver se ela vai contar algo para o James ou expulsa-lo do apartamento! Admito que tirei parte da idéia de um livro do Paulo Coelho para esse capitulo! ;D Bjs.

Respondendo os comentários:

_Thaty:_ Oii!! Já postei de novo!! Estou sendo rápido! Mas agora aconteceu umas coisas e não sei quando vou posta de novo! Bjs.

_Cristal Evans:_ To esperando aparece na minha vida um James também!!  Fico com pena da Lily? Então o que achou desse capitulo?? Bjs.

_Jaque Weasley:_ Muitooo obrigada!! :D A Petunia não vai ter uma grande participação embora tenha sido ela que meteu a Lily nisso! :S Do Jay a gente nunca duvida neh?! ;D Bjs.

_Tamyh:_ Eu sei disso! Mas também entendo o lado da Lily, embora a idéia seja ruim mesmo! :D Bjs.


	5. Descobertas Parte I

Quando por fim Lily acordou o sol já ia se distanciando no horizonte, ao seu lado na cama James dormia tranquilamente ainda com uma mão nos cabelos dela.

Permitindo-se levantou a mão e deixou-a escorrer por todo o contorno do rosto do James que sorriu dentro de seus sonhos.

_Isso não está certo._ Lily levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, teria que resolver muitas coisas hoje.

Saiu com uma roupa limpa e resolveu acordar James, embora a idéia de deixá-lo dormindo e escapar do provável interrogatório dele fosse tentador.

- Potter - chamou e sacudiu o braço dele que abriu os olhos assustado.

- Oi Lily - disse e sentou-se. - Acabei pegando no sono.

- Percebi, não querendo ser mal educada...

- Mas provavelmente o que vai vir a seguir será uma má educação - interrompeu James e Lily revirou os olhos.

- Esta tarde, eu tenho que ir ver o Dean e você _deveria _sair do meu apartamento - a ruiva parou hesitante.

- Eu espero que você me conte o que aconteceu ontem - exigiu James.

Lily foi à direção à porta.

- Talvez outra hora, se não vou me atrasar.

- Eu levo você - disse James e Lily foi o caminhou todo silenciosa. James fitava-a pelo canto dos olhos.

Chegando lá Lily saiu rapidamente do carro, entrando e indo direto a sala do Dean que não se mostrou surpreso com a entrada da ruiva e sim satisfeito.

- Se divertiu ontem Lily? - perguntou Dean. A ruiva ficou vermelha de raiva.

- Você fez isso de propósito! - explodiu Lily.

- Isso o quê? - perguntou Dean ainda sorrindo.

- Aquele... Aquele homem! Você sabia como ele era! - acusou.

- Eu não sei do que você esta falando Lily!

A ruiva virou-se furiosa e quase bateu no James quando foi sair do escritório, caminhou até onde o Tom estava e sentou-se.

- O que houve? Dean ontem passou o tempo inteira com uma expressão de felicidade, o que nós sabemos que não é normal - a fala de Tom confirmou as suspeitas da ruiva.

- Não quero falar sobre isso Tom - pediu Lily.

- Vamos Lily - falou James aparecendo atrás dela. Lily virou-se confusa.

- Vamos para onde? - perguntou.

- Jantar - respondeu o moreno impaciente.

- Não, o Dean...

- Já falei com ele - James pegou delicadamente o braço dela e com um ultimo olhar para o Tom ela o seguiu para fora.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lily assim que entrou no carro e percebeu que James estava nervoso.

- Me diz que você não fez um Voto Perpetuo! - exigiu James olhando-a nos olhos.

- Fiz - admitiu a ruiva olhando pela janela aposta a ele.

- Droga Lily! Eu quero que você me explique o por que!

Passou-se bastante tempo e a ruiva não disse nada. James ligou o carro, como ele não conhecia a França muito bem optava por esse transporte trouxa, até porque não gostava muito de aparatar.

- Me explique, por favor, Lily - suplicou James a ruiva ficou ainda pior se possível. - E também quero saber o que aconteceu ontem.

- Como você foi parar no meu apartamento? - perguntou Lily desviando o assunto.

- Falei com Dean e ele disse que você tinha outro cliente e nem por qualquer ouro do mundo ele ia desmarcar - James apertou o volante com força. - Então fui te esperar no teu apartamento.

- Entendo - Lily olhou para fora, furiosa com Dean. _Só alguns meses._

- Vez da sua explicação - disse James, Lily sorriu.

- Você não desiste? - perguntou.

- Não, acho que vir até aqui atrás de você prova isso - Lily ficou vermelha.

- Prova a sua burrice, isso sim.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu estou super amando escrever essa fic! Eu fui bem má no capitulo passado e vou ter que ser má em alguns outros também! A medida que a Lily for contando vocês vão descobrir a história toda! Bjs.

Respondendo os comentários:

_Cristal Evans:_ Realmente eu amo o Jay! Queria tanto ele para mim!! Mas vai que a Lily para se vingar me transforme numa aranha? Tenho horror a aranhas!! :D

_Jaque Weasley:_ Mas o James já esta fazendo alguma coisa! Alias o James sempre fez de tudo a Lily é que não sabia da valor, mas logo logo ela vai perceber que o Jay é perfect! ;D Não sei pq todo mundo diz q sou má...

_Tonks e Lupin:_ As resposta vão ser explicadas nos proximos capitulos! Dessa vez a Petunia foi mesmo é burra (Não que eu não ache ela sempre burra! :D ). Bjs.

_Thaty:_ Espero que você consiga ler esse capitulo!! Eu vou continuar sim!! Detesto quando as autoras não continuam pq dai eu fico curiosa, por isso sempre posto, posso demora, mas eu posto! Não achou tão má? Vou tenta me superar na proxima então!! :D Bjs.

_Tamyh:_ Não tenho ideia de quantos capitulos vão ser. Só sei que já tenho seis prontos para postah! Pq vou conta os cinco meses e um pouco mais... Dai não tenho noção de quantos capitulos vai dar... :D Bjs.

**N/B:** Gentee capítulo betado hoje!! Vocês devem ter percebido a diferença!! Huahsuahsuahsuahsuhaus

Leiam e comentem!! xD


	6. Descobertas Parte II

- Sirius vive dizendo isso – falou James, Lily olhou-o curiosa.

- Vive dizendo o que?

- Que é burrice ama você.

James continuou olhando em frente e Lily virou-se para a janela muito vermelha.

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntou novamente Lily.

- Jantar.

- Ok, mas onde? – insistiu a ruiva.

- Restaurante, pizza, certo? – perguntou James e Lily concordou com a cabeça.

- Seria bom você ir embora – Lily falou baixinho.

- Você quer isso? – perguntou James olhando-a.

- Não quero, não vou mentir, eu não quero que você vá, mas você _deve_ ir.

- Eu devo ficar onde você estiver – disse James. – Acredite Lily, esse ano longe de você me mostrou que eu desejo você sempre do meu lado.

- Eu vou ficar aqui por mais alguns meses James e eu não estou num bom momento, daqui algum tempo não sei se vou querer você perto.

James ficou serio tentando aceitar as palavras.

- Mais alguns meses? Quanto tempo exatamente? – perguntou depois de uns minutos.

- Cinco meses.

- Acho que posso ficar aqui por cinco meses – disse James decidido. Lily ia reclamar, mas eles chegaram e ele já saiu o carro para abrir a porta para ela.

O restaurante é lindo, de maneira confortante e com um laguinho no meio do salão, com alguns peixinhos nadando.

James pediu uma mesa perto do laguinho e Lily ficou olhando maravilhada.

Embora more aqui mais de um ano, nunca tinha vindo nesse lugar. Claro que com os homens com quem ela saia o melhor lugar era um hotel e não um restaurante. Lily sorriu amarga com o pensamento, James percebeu.

- Fique tranqüila, pelo menos essa noite – pediu James.

- Sim – concordou Lily, ele lhe livrou de uma noite pavorosa o mínimo que podia fazer era se manter calma.

- Conte-me – pediu James.

Lily sabia perfeitamente que ele referia-se a noite passada.

- Às vezes alguns clientes não são muitos _bons_ – escolheu a palavra com cautela.

- O que ele lhe fez Lily? – pediu James numa voz doce.

Lily encheu os olhos com lágrimas e James entrelaçou os dedos dele nos dela de maneira calmante.

- Foi... _Selvagem_. – James entendeu o suficiente para ficar com os músculos rígidos de raiva.

- Eu não quero você nessa vida Lily.

- São só cinco meses – garantiu a ruiva.

- Cinco meses para algum deles te matar? – perguntou James e se acalmou ao olhar os olhos verdes chorosos a sua frente.

- Eu vou embora – prometeu Lily.

- Conte-me toda a história Lily – pediu James.

- Deixe-me aproveitar essa noite James – talvez fosse o choque de vê-la chamando-o pelo nome, talvez fosse o sincero pedido na voz dela, não importa o que fosse ele cedeu.

- Pizza de que? – perguntou James ainda com a mão entrelaçada a dela.

- Mussarela – pediu Lily.

James sorriu, o mesmo vicio por queijo que ela tinha em Hogwarts.

Fez o pedido que ficaram assistindo em silencio um homem da platéia cantar desafinada mente, ao um som agudo de estourar os tímpanos Lily soltou uma gargalhada escondendo o rosto no guardanapo.

- A ruiva ali da platéia! Vem! – convidou o homem que cuidava do microfone.

Lily fez que não que ficou sopre vermelha, mas James comandou uma grande bagunça fazendo-a subir desajeitada mente no palco.

- Pode escolher a musica – disse o homem sorrindo e lhe entregando o microfone.

* * *

**N/A:** Oo. Alguém chuta que musica vai ser? Eu já sei qual é! Apostem! Se alguem vencer lê o capitulo assim que mandar a review e eu entra na net!! Mas deixem o e-mail para eu manda dai!! :D Bjs.

_Jaque Weasley:_ Oii!! Dessa vez demorei! Mas se serve e consolo já tenho vários capitulos prontos!! :D Ah, eu acho o Jay meio lerdo quando diz respeito a Lily, mas burro não!! Amei o capitulo da sua fic, não me faz esperar mto pelo proximo tah?! Beijos.

_Maga do 4:_ Oi!! /Momento Curiosa/ Quer dizer o que seu nick?? Sorry a demorah viuh!! h, vou me lembra no futuro em todas as minhas fics que precisa de varinha para aparatar!! Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Oi!! Bah, tavam fazendo obras lá em casa dai um dia tinha uma aranha na minha cama! Tive um ataque! Quase morri me cosando! Shsuahsuahsuashau. Eu já sei o futuro da Lily, mas não posso conta!! :P Beijos.

_Thaty:_ Oi!! Acho que esse capitulo até que foi beem meigo! Mas eu tenho a mania de me afeiçoar a minhas fics dai não contah! Shsuashuahsaushau. Beijos.

_Tamyh:_ Oi!! O Dean é bruxo sim! Vou falar mais dele a medida da fic, tem uma boa história nisso!! :D Beijos.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Oi!! Atendendo ao seu pedido aqui esta o capitulo!! Tenta não demora nas suas que amo as suas fics viuh!! Beijos.


	7. Show

Lily moveu-se para o meio do palco, desconfortável após dizer qual musica gostaria para os músicos.

Com uma voz supre entende doce e linda ela começou a cantar sendo seguida pela banda.

_Estou do lado de fora_

_E tenho esperado o sol_

_Com meus olhos abertos_

_Vi mundos que não se pertencem_

_Minha boca está seca_

_Com palavras que eu não posso verbalizar_

_Me diga por que vivemos assim._

James a olhava fascinado, nunca soube que a ruiva tinha essa voz e ela levantou a cabeça que estava vermelha olhando com _carinho_ para ele.

_Mantenha-me seguro dentro_

_De seus braços como torres_

_Torres sobre mim_

_(Sim)_

_Porque estamos quebrados_

_O que devemos fazer pra restaurar nossa inocência?_

_E toda a promessa que nós adoramos._

_Devolva-nos a vida_

_Porque nós só queremos estar inteiros._

Lily cantava olhando diretamente para James, no fundo ela sabia que não devia estar fazendo isso, mas algo a empolgava a fazer.

_Tranque as portas_

_Porque eu gostaria de capturar essa voz_

_Que veio a mim esta noite_

_E então todo o mundo terá uma escolha_

_Sob luzes vermelhas_

_Eu mostrarei a mim mesmo que não foi forjado_

_Estamos em guerra_

_Nós vivemos assim_

Lily parecia mais confiante, talvez mais bela do que jamais James a havia visto.

_Mantenha-me seguro dentro_

_De seus braços como torres_

_Torres sobre mim_

_(Sim)_

_Porque estamos quebrados_

_O que devemos fazer pra restaurar nossa inocência?_

_E toda a promessa que nós adoramos._

_Devolva-nos a vida_

_Porque nós só queremos estar em casa._

_Torres sobre mim_

_Quero a verdade a qualquer preço_

James parecia (ou é) um bobo apaixonado, sem ele perceber o homem que cuidava do karaokê ria da expressão babona dele.

_Porque estamos quebrados_

_O que devemos fazer pra restaurar nossa inocência?_

_E toda a promessa que nós adoramos._

_Devolva-nos a vida_

_Porque nós só queremos estar inteiros._

Lily cantou a ultima parte sobre entusiasmados aplausos e desceu saindo quase correndo para a mesa em que James a encarava apaixonado.

- É por isso que eu amo você! – exclamou.

Lily voltou a ficar vermelha e sorriu. Essa noite ela só era uma garota de vinte anos, apenas isso.

Assim que ela se sentou ainda sobre aplausos James pegou a mão dela entre a sua e segurou firmemente.

- Eu fui mesmo bem ou isso é conseqüência do rapaz desafinado de antes? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Você foi ótima – elogiou James.

- Agora o namorado vem cantar uma musica para ela! – assim que o homem falou James se levantou com um sorriso e encaminhou-se para o palco, piscando maroto para Lily que sorria.

_E quando chove neste lado da cidade_

_Toca em tudo_

_Diga de novo e fale sério_

_Não perderemos nada_

_Você fez sua cama no fundo_

_Do buraco mais escuro (buraco mais escuro)_

_E se convenceu_

_De que não é por isso que você não vê mais o sol_

James não sabia se estava fazendo certo cantando essa musica para Lily, vai que ela ficasse raivosa?

_E oh, oh, como você pode fazer isso_

_Oh, eu, eu nem percebi_

_Oh, oh, eu preciso de um final_

_Então porque você não fica_

_Apenas o suficiente para explicar_

_E quando chove_

_Você vai sempre achar um jeito de escapar?_

_Um jeito de fugir_

_De todos que amam você_

_De tudo_

_Você fez sua cama no fundo_

_Do buraco mais escuro (buraco mais escuro)_

_E você vai dormir até maio_

_E vai dizer que não quer mais ver o sol_

_E oh, oh, como você pode fazer isso_

_Oh, eu, eu nem percebi_

_Oh, oh, eu preciso de um final_

_Então porque você não fica_

_Apenas o suficiente para explicar_

_Demore o quanto precisar, demore o quanto eu precisar_

James sentiu-se mal ao ver que lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Lily, não fora essa intenção dele.

_Aproveite essas chances pra dar a volta(demore o quanto precisar)_

_Aproveite essas chances, nós vamos conseguir de alguma jeito_

_E aproveite essas chances pra dar a volta (demore o quanto eu...)_

_Dê a volta por cima_

_Oh, oh, como você pode fazer isso_

_Oh, eu, eu nem percebi_

_Oh, oh, como você pode fazer isso_

_Oh, eu, eu nem percebi_

_Oh, oh, como você pode fazer isso_

_Oh,eu, eu nem percebi_

_Oh, oh, eu preciso de um final_

_Então porque você não fica_

_Apenas o suficiente para explicar_

_Você pode demorar o quanto precisar, demore o quanto eu precisar_

Assim que James acabou e aplausos começaram a ser ouvidos Lily pegou a bolsa e saiu correndo do restaurante, James foi atrás. Sem que eles percebecem a chuva começou a molha-los, James alcançou Lily e segurou pelo braço olhando fundo nos olhos esmeraldas da ruiva.

- Você acha que eu gosto disso? – gritou a ruiva acima de todo o barulho da chuva.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sou má e eu sei! Acabei na melhor parte! Mais eu achei lindo a Lily e o Jay! Eu escreve, mas eu imagino eles lá daí eu mesmo consigo me emocionar! Shsauhsuahsauhsu. É eu sou louca! :D Beijos.

Embora ninguém tenha acertado as musicas são: We Are Broken e When It Rains do Paramore.

_Cristal Evans:_ Oii!! Eu sei que os capítulos são curtinhos, mas estou adorando faze-los curtos porque daí só fica a parte que eu quero na história! ;D Beijos.

_Tronks e Lupin:_ Oii!! Tem cincos meses pela frente, como Voto perpetuo não pode ser rompido ela vai ter que cumpri-lo até o fim! :D Beijos.

_Jaque Weasley:_ Oii!! Hoje comprei pizza, mas acho que eu não tava com vontade de come porque não gostei... :D Mas mesmo se a Lily não deixa-se ele iria fica! ;D Obrigada pela explicação, mas eu quero sabe mais sobre a maldição!! Beijos.

_Maga do 4:_ Oii!! Eu não vi esse filme, mas vou ver se consigo locá-lo é bom?? Mas não desisti da idéia!! Prometo que se você coloca no FF eu leio!! :D Beijos.

_Thaty:_ Oii!! O casal fofo é Lily e James neh? Eu acho o James tudo de perfeito!! Quero um para mim!! :D Beijos.

_Tamyh:_ Oii!! Tentei não demorar muito em compensação com a ultima demora, mas a história é enrolada embora a Lily piore um pouco as coisas mesmo! :D Beijos.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Oii!! Você devia ter adivinhado as musicas!! Eu te disse que tava louca por Paramore!! :D Beijos.


	8. Conversa

- Não acho! – gritou James de volta. – Mas também não entendo!

- Vou te explicar! Talvez se você entender aceite a situação!

Lily saiu caminhando e James a seguiu, ela ia na direção da mesma fonte em que eles se encontraram.

- Você conhece o Dean dos tempos de Hogwarts – começou a ruiva brincando com os pingos de chuva que caiam.

- Claro, ele sempre quis ser um Maroto – continuo James a observando.

- Exato, ele sempre teve inveja de você. Só que, o que você não conseguiu? Eu. – James arregalou os olhos. – Mas ele também não, então conquistou a Petúnia e ela boba, acreditou nele. É bem a cara da Pet, acreditar que em um mês ele ia pedi-la em casamento – Lily deu um sorriso triste. – Ele a trouxe para cá e eu realmente achava que ela estava feliz, mesmo não gostando do Dean – a ruiva deu de ombros. – Até que recebi uma carta dela pedindo ajuda, óbvio que eu vim o mais rápido que pude. Dean, a obrigava...

Lily perdeu a voz e James segurou a mão dela delicadamente, mas com força.

- Eu podia tirá-la daqui com magia, mas ela poderia se machucar, entende? Eu não queria isso! Não vim até aqui para ver Dean matá-la com magia.

- Então você fez o Voto Perpétuo? – perguntou James que a acompanhava.

- Sim, ele deu a palavra que depois de um ano e cinco meses eu estaria livre, então jurei ficar trabalhando com ele por esse tempo, assim Petúnia está livre para sempre e só faltam cinco meses.

- Você foi boba Lily, mas lindamente boba – disse James sorrindo triste.

Eles tinham chegado à fonte e Lily virou-se, olhando para ele.

- Você faria o mesmo – disse a ruiva e ficaram por vários minutos parados ali, se olhando, estudando a alma um do outro.

* * *

- Boa Noite Lily – desejou James para a ruiva ensopada na frente da porta do apartamento.

- Vou te ver amanhã? – perguntou a ruiva hesitante, James sorriu.

- Espero que sim, ou o Dean vai ser encontrado com o rosto quebrado!

A ruiva riu e abriu a porta, parando hesitante.

- Onde você está morando? – perguntou para James.

- Num hotel há alguns minutos daqui – respondeu James.

- Certo, nos vemos amanhã então – comentou nem um pouco feliz de ver a única pessoa que realmente se importava com ela indo embora.

- Claro – respondeu James esperando ela entrar e fechar a porta.

Nenhum deles pareceu querer se afastar do outro. Hesitantemente, Lily sorriu e fechou a porta devagar.

_Eu não devia estar gostando tanto disso._ Pensou Lily tirando as sandálias e indo a direção ao banheiro.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi! Capitulo bem pequeno eu sei! Mas achei melhor colocar só essa conversa, por que o próximo capitulo já começa no dia seguinte. Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos.

**Atenção:** Capitulo betado pela Jaque Weasley!! Alias indico que ela escreve muito beeeemmm!! :D

_Thaty:_ Nada verdade eu tenho uma grande paixão é pelo Six mesmo!! Esse é meu e ninguém rouba!! ;D Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Eu amo também o James todo bobo com a Lily!! E adoro escrever dos dois juntos, embora agora as coisas estejam razoavelmente boas entre eles, mas vai entrar um personagem que pode mudar isso!! Beijos.

_Jaque Weasley:_ Dês que eu ouvi essas musicas eu achei perfeito para o capitulo!! Eu estou tão, mas tão braba que não vou ao show do dia 25 do Paramore!!  Obrigada por beta os capítulos!! :D Te adoro!

_Maga do 4:_ Vou ver o filme sim!! Eu adoro musical!! Amo teatro!! Alias queria fazer teatro, mas ainda não tomei coragem!! :S O James sempre da um jeitinho neh? :D Beijos.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Da onde você tirou Britney? As musicas são do Paramore, você andou muito com a Lene viuh!! :D Beijos.


	9. Um Dia Normal Ou Talvez Especial

Pela primeira vez em que chegou a Carcassone Lily acordou cedo e animada, tomou um longo banho e se vestiu feliz diante da possibilidade de ter uma manhã alegre.

Às dez horas, ela estava pronta e saiu do prédio. Observando tudo talvez pela primeira vez com carinho. Olhou o castelo ao longe, no qual nunca tinha ido e anotou mentalmente que iria lá.

_Talvez fosse lá com James._

Com esse pensamento entrou na primeira loja de roupas que a agradou.

Passou uma manhã calma conversando com as vendedoras e aceitando sugestões de vestidos.

Foi almoçar em um restaurante com varanda para a mesma fonte que ela aprendeu a gostar ainda mais agora.

Olhando distraída a fonte não percebeu quem se aproximava pelo lado.

- Bom dia ruiva.

Lily virou-se imediatamente para dar de cara com Sirius Black, a fitando e sorrindo, uma Lily surpresa ficou encarando-o sem fala.

- Já que você aparentemente está sem fala para me convidar para sentar, eu sento – assim ele sentou-se na sua frente e sorriu.

- Sirius? – perguntou a ruiva incrédula.

- O próprio – respondeu Sirius sorrindo ainda mais largamente. Lily que havia se recuperado da surpresa, sorriu em resposta. – Vejo que estava nas compras – apontou para todas as sacolas ao lado da ruiva.

- De fato, mas o que está fazendo aqui?

Sirius demorou a responder, pois o garçom veio perguntar o que eles desejavam.

- Vim ver como está o Pontas.

- Ah – Lily não sabia como reagir, não sabia se Sirius sabia o que ela era agora.

- Eu sei o que você anda fazendo Lily, obriguei Petúnia a me contar tudo, mas achei melhor você contar exatamente tudo para o James.

- Você não se importa? – perguntou Lily alarmada com o sorriso do moreno.

- O que seria da vida dos homens feios sem essa profissão? – perguntou Sirius brincalhão, recebendo um tapa de troça de Lily no braço. – Eu sei porque você está fazendo isso e é tão Lily que não dá pra ficar brabo.

Lily sorriu com os olhos lacrimosos.

- É muito bom ver você Sirius – disse e Black sorriu.

- Posso dizer o mesmo ruiva.

- O que você anda fazendo Sirius? – perguntou Lily depois de alguns minutos.

- Eu e o Pontas fazemos parte da Ordem da Fênix, lutamos contra Voldemort – falou Sirius. – Dumbledore disse que após esses cinco meses, ele vai convidar você também.

- Ele vai me convidar? – perguntou Lily surpresa.

- Sim, mas vou embora se você for passar o tempo inteiro chorando – disse Sirius brincalhão.

Lily limpou as lágrimas rapidamente e sorriu, era o máximo estar ali com o Sirius.

O almoço foi alegre e divertido, Lily começou a chorar quando tiveram que se despedir causando risadas no maroto.

- Vou ir visitar você hoje à noite – prometeu Sirius.

- Você vai é ver minhas colegas de trabalho! – acusou Lily rindo.

- Talvez os dois – reconheceu Sirius e depois de dar-lhe um beijo, desaparatou.

* * *

Pela primeira vez na vida Lily se sentia entusiasmada a ir para aquele lugar. Tom estranhou quando ela se sentou sorridente no bar.

- Por que a felicidade Lily? – perguntou.

- Velhos amigos vieram me visitar – explicou Lily sorridente.

- Velhos? Só se for o Pontas! – disse Sirius, sorrindo atrás da ruiva com um James do lado também sorridente.

- Sirius – abraçou-o a ruiva. – Tom, estes são Sirius Black e James Potter.

Ficaram uns minutos conversando com Tom, até James lembrá-los de irem para outro lugar. Lily saiu contente abraçada a um Sirius Black risonho.

Nenhum deles reparou em Dean os espionando, com um sorrisinho.

* * *

**N/A:** Tinha que aparecer o Sirius neh!! Não consigo tira ele da história!! :D Gostaram do capitulo?? Foi betado pela Jaque Weasley também!! Á falei que eu adoro a Jak? :D Beijos.

_Jaque Weasley: _Que mania por beijo!! Eles arrecem se viram! (Autora assobia disfarçando que não pede isso nas fics também!) Minha mãe não deixa eu ir sozinha e não convenci ninguém a ir comigo no show! :( Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ A Jaque já fez um complô contra o novo personagem! Eu quero o James! Vamos fazer essa campanha também? Faz uns meses fui a um encontro de anime e tinha uma garota vestida que nem a Lily e escrito em uma plaquinha: "Sou Lily Evans. Cadê Os Marotos?" O que eu ri não tem noção! Beijos.

_Thaty:_ Não vou! A não ser que acontece um milagre de ultima hora e alguém vá comigo! Mãe chata é triste! :D Beijos.

_Maga do 4:_ Em compensação eu postei rapidinho neh? Na verdade foi graças a Jaque que me perguntou quando eu ia posta! Então você canta bem?? Eu sou super desafinada! :D Beijos.

_Tamyh:_ A recompensa vai ser o personagem novo da fic! Que acho que vocês vão me matar!! Hihi! Beijos.


	10. O Jantar

- Então você é a Lene? – perguntou Lily descrente.

James riu, realmente era incrível ver Sirius fazer dois meses de namoro.

- Não entendo por que todo mundo tem essa reação – disse Sirius.

- Talvez porque você fosse o mais galinha de Hogwarts? – sugeriu James.

- Você nem pode falar do Sirius, James! – defendeu Lily, rindo.

- Se deu mal Pontas! – Sirius gargalhou e os outros o acompanharam. – Quanto tempo você vai ficar em Carcassone, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, após passar o acesso de risos.

- Cinco meses – respondeu James firme, Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Sabia que você ia dizer isso – afirmou Sirius sorridente.

- Eu acho que você não deveria... – tentou Lily sendo interrompida.

- Você não deve achar nada sobre isso!

Lily fez beiço, mas por dentro uma felicidade crescia.

- Mas você não pode ficar pagando cinco meses – reagiu Lily.

Sirius gargalhou e James o acompanhou sobre o olhar confuso de Lily.

- Qual a graça nisso?

- Você nunca viu o cofre do James em Gringottes – disse Sirius voltando a rir.

Lily ficou vermelha. Será que ele iria pagar mesmo os cinco meses?

- Não se preocupe com isso Lily – disse James pedindo outra bebida para eles.

- Como não vou me preocupar? Você esta gastando o seu dinheiro comigo!

- É o dinheiro mais bem gasto, acredite – sorriu James e a ruiva ficou mil vezes mais vermelha (**N/B:** nhah ti fofis, eo vo roubar esse Jay e deixar a Lily soh, aih podem culpar a Carol pelo assalto xP).

- Isso está mais divertido do que quando Lily ficava dizendo que você só tinha titica na cabeça – riu Sirius, fazendo James esboçar uma careta e Lily abaixar a cabeça, constrangida.

- Você sabe levantar a moral hein Sirius?!

Sirius gargalhou com o comentário do amigo, bebendo mais um copo de vinho. Lily se inclinou em direção a James.

- Não acha que Sirius já bebeu demais? – perguntou.

- Acredite ninguém tira o Sirius daqui até ele desmaiar de tão bêbado. – James riu da expressão da ruiva.

- É sempre assim? – perguntou.

- Ele está se comportando hoje – James piscou maroto para ela.

- O que vocês estão cochichando? – perguntou Sirius, a influência da bebida já era perceptível em sua voz.

- Quanto tempo até você subir em cima da mesa Sirius? – perguntou James divertido.

- Acho que mais trinta minutos Pontas.

Lily riu achando que era brincadeira, mas não foi preciso nem trinta minutos para o maroto subir na mesa e começar a tirar a blusa.

Lily quase enfiou o rosto na madeira da imóvel de vergonha, quando as gargalhadas de James chamaram a atenção de quem ainda não havia visto Sirius.

- Vamos tirá-lo dali! – exigiu Lily tentando puxar um Sirius animado de cima da mesa.

James no fim de uma gargalhada resolveu levantar e ajudá-la. Saíram carregando Sirius para fora do restaurante.

- É bom ver vocês juntos – disse um Sirius bêbado enquanto os dois o carregavam.

- Vamos aparatar no meu apartamento – pediu James e em instantes, eles estavam na sala de um apartamento.

- O coloque no quarto – pediu Lily e James levou um Sirius cantor para dentro.

- Desculpe por a noite acabar assim – disse James entrando na sala e sentando-se ao lado da ruiva no sofá, ainda se ouvia Sirius cantando do quarto.

- Foi uma das noites mais divertida, desde muito tempo – disse Lily sorrindo.

- Acho que o Sirius é sinônimo de diversão – concordou James.

- Você também – falou Lily baixinho.

- Como? – perguntou um sorridente James que com certeza ouviu o comentário.

- Você ouviu Potter! É mais divertido desde que você chegou aqui! – Lily ficou vermelha e olhou para baixo.

- James sorriu muito feliz.

**N/A:** Oi!! Eu amei escreve esse capitulo! Vão dizer que tudo com o Six não fica mais sexy e legal? Shauhauhsauhsau. ;D Bjs.

**N/B:** Nhah, eo perdi a timidez, soh p pedir q v6 comentem ok? A Carol merece e esse cap tah mt fluffy! .

Jaque, a beta temporária.

_Thaty:_ Você foi no show??? Me conta para eu morre de inveja!!! :( Beijos.

_Jaque Weasley:_ Agora não adianta Jaque! O James já leu! Está se consolando com a Lily agora! :P Tenha uma mãe super protetora que você descobre porque não fui no show! :( Beijos. Amanhã vou manda sua review é que to correndo agora!

_Cristal Evans:_ Nossa! Ele já é super odiado! Imagino depois então! Eu já pintei o cabelo de vermelho, mas ficou horrível!! Eu queria ser a Lily! Porque ter um James deve ser o auge neh? Mas eu prefiro o Six! :P Beijos.

_Tamyh:_ Dean não ser cruel? É difícil! Só isso que digo: O Dean vai piorar muito as coisas! E o James vai ter que dar muito de si para conseguir a Lily! Beijos.


	11. Surpresa

Lily acordou no sofá de James com o sol batendo no seu rosto, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e alguns ruídos vindo da cozinha.

Sentou-se e logo vinha Sirius, com uma enorme bandeja de café da manhã sorridente.

- Bom dia ruiva – cumprimentou Sirius, sentando ao lado dela.

- Bom dia Sirius, você parece bem demais para quem ficou bêbado ontem – disse desconfiada.

- Tenho sempre uma poção para isso comigo – respondeu, Lily riu roubando um dos copos de suco de laranja da bandeja.

- Onde está o James? – perguntou.

- No banheiro. Então parece que o Pontas está conseguindo te conquistar ruiva – disse Sirius malicioso, a garota ficou vermelha.

- Não sei do que você está falando Sirius – desconversou Lily.

- Só quero ser o padrinho, ok? – Lily foi poupada de dar uma resposta, quando James entrou na sala com os cabelos molhados e roubou outro copo de suco da bandeja.

- Vai ser o padrinho do que Sirius? – perguntou James sentando-se.

- Da filha do Remus – disse Lily inventando uma desculpa horrorosa. James parou de tomar o suco e olhou para ambos confuso. Sirius começou a rir.

- O Remus vai ter uma filha? – isso fez Sirius cuspir o suco de tanto rir e Lily esconder o rosto atrás do braço do moreno.

- Um dia, acho – respondeu Lily. James continuou confuso.

- Acho mais fácil o Sirius do que o Remus – falou James olhando desconfiado para os dois.

- Mas o Sirius não pode ser padrinho da filha dele certo? – perguntou Lily esperando confundir mais o maroto.

- Você esta grávida Lily? – perguntou James nervoso.

Sirius se engasgou com o suco e fez uns barulhos nada educados. Lily cuspiu o suco que estava engolindo no rosto do James e ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Me responda – pediu um James melecado de suco de laranja.

- Ela está sim Pontas, é bom ele saber logo Lily – a ruiva lançou um olhar assassino para o Sirius que nem a olhava.

James abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

- Eu assumo – foi só as duas palavras que ele disse antes de Sirius gargalhar e rolar pelo carpete e, Lily ficar roxa. – O que houve agora? – perguntou James brabo com o amigo.

- Era só brincadeira do Sirius – respondeu Lily corada. – Eu não estou grávida.

A essa explicação só se ouviram socos sendo distribuídos pelo carpete e gargalhadas. Lily entrou na brincadeira e começou a gritar coisas os motivando.

*-*-*

Lily estava muito feliz quando chegou ao apartamento. Largou sua bolsa e começou a pular no colchão de sua cama, como fazia em Hogwarts.

James a amava. Ela sorria sempre que isso vinha à mente.

Ela sabia que estava apaixonada pelo moreno e sabia que não deveria estar, pois isso só causaria sofrimento.

Mas parte dela tinha esperança, esperança de que quando acabassem esses cinco meses eles pudessem começar juntos, ela pudesse recomeçar.

Com esses pensamentos felizes, ela tomou banho, se vestiu como se vestiria em um passeio a Hogsmeade e foi comprar livros.

Antigamente, ela se contentava com os arcaicos que já havia lido milhões de vezes, mas agora ela não queria mais se esconder. Tinha Sirius, o melhor amigo que poderia ter e tinha James. Isso é o bastante.

Saiu e se misturou com pessoas que não conhecia, porém no momento sentiu grande satisfação ao vê-los.

Comprou livros, cd´s e mantimentos para a sua cozinha, só agora percebia o quanto havia deixado de viver ano passado.

James coloria o mundo de novo e ela não ia deixá-lo ficar cinza, porque gostava demais desse colorido.

Já necessitava disso para viver e sorrir, que era o que ela fazia agora, sorria. Sorria para as ruas cheias de gente, que olhavam com interesse passageiro para a ruiva sorridente, sorria para o céu e para tudo o que fazia esse mundo colorido que James criara, vivo.

*-*-*

**N/A:** No próximo capitulo a felicidade da ruiva vai se extinguir, só adianto isso! ;D Bjs.

**N/B:** Vc acabou c nossa felicidade Carol ¬¬ Isso n se faiz, cê tem noção do q um leitor desvairado e ofendido eh capaz de fazer? Mts reviews lógico! Reviews, reviews galera! \o/

Jaque, beta temporária.

_Thaty:_ Mesmo sendo pequeno o show eu queria ter ido! Você mora onde? Beijos.

_Jaque Weasley:_ Oii!! Dediquei uma fic a você!! Vai no meu profile que está lá se você quiser ler! Estou louca com tanta coisa!! Não dou conta de tudo! E ainda to numa falta de criatividade para algumas fics! Mas já to escrevendo novas então nem posso reclamar! :P Beijos. OS: Ainda estou chorosa por causa do final da sua fic!

_Cristal Evans:_ Oii!! Obrigada!! Sabe que estava reparando e você está em quase todas minhas fics? Então eu vou escrever uma fic dedicada a você! Já estou pensando na idéia! :D Beijos.

_Tamyh:_ Ela é complicada e acho que isso que chamou a atenção do Jay neh? Porque as garotas normais só corriam atrás dele e ele não se apaixonou por nenhuma. Beijos.

_Nessynhaáh Girl:_ Eu também quero acha um desses! Embora tenha um entrega aqui em casa de um Sirius Black essa semana então acho que posso esperar o Jay! :P Eu entendo! Também ando super atarefada! Beijos.


	12. Um Convite

- Feliz Lily? – perguntou Dean surgindo atrás da ruiva, que conversava com Tom no bar, ela revirou os olhos e se virou para vê-lo, soltando uma exclamação de surpresa ao visualizar o rosto dele.

- O que houve? – perguntou horrorizada.

- Seu Potter, ficou furioso porque você não irá ser dele esta noite. Vejo que está fazendo o serviço direitinho Lily.

Lily estreitou os olhos com raiva. Mas a imagem do rosto de Dean era boa de mais para ser negada, o homem estava com roxos por todo o rosto, provavelmente por causa dos possíveis socos que recebeu e sobre os hematomas, várias bolas de pus. Realmente medonho.

- Quem é hoje então? – perguntou Lily chateada.

- É simples. Mr. Kutter. Você vai jantar com ele e depois faça o que ele quiser. Como é um homem solitário, espero que você o trate bem.

- É velho? – perguntou Lily, só o que faltava para ela sair correndo.

- Tire suas conclusões – respondeu Dean acenando. Lily seguiu o olhar dele, parando em um homem atraente de 25 anos no máximo, que se aproximou.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou numa voz clara. Lily estava impressionada, o que um homem desses vinha fazer nesse lugar?

Uma resposta passou pela cabeça da ruiva, ele devia ser como o outro homem, só esse motivo para estar ali, gostar de coisas não muito saudáveis.

Lily encolheu-se de encontro ao bar, segurando o balcão com firmeza, sua pele pálida ficando ainda mais pálida.

- Acho que a Lily esqueceu a educação – disse Dean numa voz risonha. Lily sentiu Tom se mexer incomodado atrás do balcão.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou Lily ainda receosa, o homem sorriu e estendeu a mão para ela num convite mudo.

Dean deu uma cotovelada discreta na barriga da ruiva para ela ir, Lily levantou-se e aceitou a mão.

- Aonde você quer ir? – perguntou Kutter educadamente, com os cabelos loiros caindo na frente dos olhos.

- Você é que deve decidir, não? – perguntou a ruiva se auto-abraçando.

- Você esta nervosa – constatou o loiro sorrindo.

- Digamos que tive uma experiência horrorosa recentemente – comentou Lily prevendo quão horrorosa seria esta.

- Prometo que eu não vou ser uma experiência horrorosa – prometeu o loiro, caminhando ao lado da ruiva pela calçada.

- Duvido – murmurou Lily e ficou vermelha quando ele começou a rir alto.

- Como é seu nome?

- Lily – respondeu à ruiva.

- Eu sou Matt, e não desejo o que você está pensando – sorriu Matt.

- Então deseja o que? – perguntou a ruiva parando de andar.

- Prefiro lhe contar num restaurante, mas como vejo que você não ficará tranqüila até saber...

Lily continuou o olhando, digerindo a frase dele.

- Eu preciso apresentar uma namorada para minha família e escolhi você, depois de observar todas as moças, porque parece ser educada – disse.

- Porque você precisaria contratar uma namorada? – perguntou Lily desconfiada, Matt riu.

- Não é que eu precise, mas não quero apresentar ninguém para minha família no momento, estou jogando limpo com você. Só quero que passe uma semana comigo, conversei com Dean e ele concordou. Claro, que você vai ganhar por fora...

- Eu não quero seu dinheiro – disse a ruiva cortando-o. – Eu vou, se é só isso...

- Claro que é, mas não entendo porque você não quer o dinheiro.

Matt analisou-a confuso.

- Eu não preciso dele – respondeu Lily sincera.

- Então porque trabalha para Dean? – perguntou Matt.

- É uma longa história, mas agora só faltam cinco meses e estarei livre dele – disse Lily sorrindo, Matt sorriu em resposta.

- Meus pais moram no Brasil, você vai ter que viajar comigo. Espero que isso não seja problema – disse Matt ao ver o olhar da ruiva.

- Quando? – perguntou.

- Amanhã de tarde. Tudo certo? – perguntou Matt.

- Claro, só preciso avisar uns amigos.

- Tudo bem, o avião sai às 16 horas. Vá avisá-los, te pego às 15.

Matt deu um sorriso e a ruiva retribuiu.

Talvez fosse um trabalho fácil, talvez eles pudessem até ser amigos.

Lily desaparatou, agora teria que enfrentar James e Sirius.

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaram? O que vocês acham do Matt? :D Beijos.

**N/B:** Eo n confio nele, bondoso demais p ser real, inocente demais p ser soh isso, ae pq o Dean estaria tão contente jah sabendo do q esperava a ruiva? Vc eh suspeita Carol, tb n confio em vc u.u Vamos mandar reviews exigindo p q ela seja menos mah! Vamos lah leitores, uni-vos!

Jaque, a insurrecta e beta temporária nas horas vagas xP

_Jaque Weasley:_ Oii!! Percebi que você nunca está on!! Minha mãe reformou a área e foi um horror! Eu espero que o epílogo seja FELIZ!!! Ouviu Jaque?! :S Beijos.

_Jane Alves:_ Oii!! Logo vocês vão descobrir o que o Dean está armando! Iiii. O Six só vai complica a situação! Hahaha... Beijos.

_Thaty:_ Oii!! Moro no Rio Grande do Sul!! É legal aí? :D Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Oii!! Eu acho o Six mais perfeito, mas faze o que?! Hahaha...Obrigada! :D Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic dedicada a você! E você é essencial para as fics viuh!! Beijos.

_Tamyh:_ Oii!! Até que não vai demorar tanto para ela conta! Já tenho esse capitulo pronto! :D Depois dessa fase ainda tem a outra fase da fic! Beijos.


	13. A Viagem

- Como é Lily? – um James exaltado perguntou para a ruiva, sentada ao lado de Sirius.

- Eu vou passar uma semana no Brasil – repetiu a ruiva, frisando as palavras.

- Você sabe que ela não pode fazer nada Pontas, a não ser que você pretenda matá-la – Sirius saiu em socorro da ruiva, que sorriu grata.

- Eu sei que a única coisa a fazer é irmos juntos – disse James e Sirius se animou.

- Praias, mal posso esperar!

James revirou os olhos com a felicidade do amigo e Lily riu.

- Temos que sair para comprarmos roupas de verão! Você precisa comprar biquínis Lily! – exigiu Sirius já se levantando do sofá, nem James conseguiu ficar sério com a alegria do amigo.

- Ok, vamos Sirius – concordou a ruiva e os três desceram de elevador indo para umas lojas ali perto.

Basicamente quem escolheu todos os biquínis de Lily foi Sirius, James só ficou babando e recebendo provocações.

Acabaram as compras tremendamente tarde e a ruiva foi para casa, pois tinha que acordar cedo para arrumar tudo para a viajem. Disse para os marotos que horas era a partida do avião e eles disseram que iriam comprar as passagens, custasse o que custasse. Lily preferiu não dar atenção às ultimas palavras.

Às 14h30min, estava no bar com Tom e um bando de malas, Tom riu dela e uma das garotas que estava por ali a olhou invejosa.

- Engraçado como mesmo nessa situação elas conseguem ter inveja – disse Lily tomando seu suco.

- Faz parte da natureza. Ao contrário de você, elas estão aqui porque desejam.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Acho isso tão horrível – Tom concordou.

- Pronta para praia e sol? – perguntou Matt aparecendo atrás dela.

- Claro – respondeu Lily, todas as suspeitas sobre o Matt enterradas.

- Vamos? – perguntou dando a mão para ela e Tom levou as malas até o carro.

- Até daqui a pouco Lily – disse Tom e a ruiva abraçou-o.

- Até Tom. – Assim que Lily entrou no carro eles foram em direção ao aeroporto.

- Você tem que inventar uma história para a minha família – disse Matt enquanto dirigia.

- Eu sou médica, tenho 20 anos e conheci você em um restaurante quando tropecei e fiz macarrão cair na sua cabeça – tagarelou Lily, Matt riu.

- Boa história – elogiou.

* * *

Lily avistou James e Sirius sentados atrás das poltronas que ela e Matt iriam ocupar e, piscou discretamente para eles.

- Você não quer me contar sua história Lily? – perguntou Matt quando o avião decolou.

- Não tem muito que contar, assim que me formei vim para cá e você sabe.

- Eu não entendo porque você esta aqui – disse Matt a olhando.

- Minha irmã, ou era ela ou eu, então eu resolvi que era eu. – Explicou Lily.

- A mártir – disse Matt, levando um tapa da Lily.

- Não é que eu seja a mártir – defendeu-se Lily. - Qualquer um faria isso pelo irmão.

- Mas sua irmã não fez por você – apontou Matt, nesse momento ele recebeu um chute na poltrona, vindo de quem estava sentado atrás dele.

- Desculpe – disse Sirius de trás.

- Ok – respondeu Matt, virando-se novamente para a ruiva.

- Como é a sua família? - perguntou Lily querendo se livrar do fato de ser o alvo da conversa.

- Tem minha mãe, Débora, meu pai Artur, minha irmã caçula Anna e a minha irmã do meio Carla, mas essa semana vai ser encontro da família, ou seja, todo mundo estará lá.

- Hum – murmurou Lily.

- Vai ser divertido, confie em mim.

James teve um ataque de tosse atrás deles e Matt virou-se para ver se ele estava bem, Lily começou a rir baixinho.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente!! Façam suas apostas!! Acham que o Matt é do bem ou não?? :D Beijos.

**N/B:** Aposto tds os meos spoilers de DAD q ele eh du mal u.u O q a gnt ganha apostando Carol? XP Depois desse cap relax a Carol merece mts reviews! Vamos coçando esses dedinhus e escrevendo!

Jaque, beta temporária ou BT pros íntimos.

_Jaque Weasley:_ /Faz beiço e aponta acusadoramente/ Você disse feliz! Ouviu? Você me disse FELIZ! Agora eu quero um epílogo feliz! /Beiço enorme/ Fico muitoooo feliz que você tenha aceitado ser a beta oficial! :D Quanto ao Matt, eu também odeio ele! Antes não odiava porque era para ele ser diferente, mas agora... KKKKK. Beijos.

_Thaty:_ Oii!! Nunca fui ao RJ, mas deve de ser ótimo, principalmente para mim que amo praias! :D O sul é legal, mas eu queria morar perto da praia! :P Beijos.

_Jane Alves:_ Oii! Mais o Six é sinal de confusão e divertimento! Onde há Sirius Black há risadas! A beta é a Jaque Weasley! Claro que o Jay não vai deixar a Lily sozinha neh? KKKK. Agora tah quase chegando na segunda fase da fic! Que espero que goste tanto quanto a primeira! :D Beijos.


	14. O Que Você Quer Dizer Com Isso?

- Lily Evans – a ruiva cumprimentou Clara que a analisava desdenhosamente, ao contrário de Anna que olhava assustada para o irmão e carinhosamente para Lily.

- Prazer – respondeu Clara transmitindo que não sentia prazer algum em conhecê-la e deixando Lily vermelha.

- Vamos voltar para o jantar Lily. Clara, avise nossos pais – pediu Matt pegando a ruiva pelo braço e a levando em direção ao quarto. – Não ligue para Clara, ela sente certo ciúmes de mim.

Lily sorriu e quando entrou no quarto a primeira coisa que fez foi ir ao banheiro e pegar seu celular, Sirius havia descoberto que era a melhor maneira dos três se comunicarem.

_Encontrem-me em cinco minutos na frente da piscina._

Lily mandou a mensagem e saiu do banheiro puxando a descarga para disfarçar.

- Você se importa se eu for dar uma volta? – perguntou Lily para Matt que retirava a blusa e ia em direção ao banheiro.

- Não, pode ir – assim que Matt entrou no banheiro Lily precipitou-se porta a fora e correu para a piscina, mas só encontrou James lá.

- Como você está? – perguntou James preocupado.

- Bem, onde está Sirius? – Evans perguntou, procurando Sirius com os olhos.

- Atrás de você – mas Lily não pode ver o que a acertou assim que se virou.

- Lily! A ruiva safada que sumiu! Por que você não respondeu minhas cartas? – gritou a morena nos ouvidos da outra, que tropeçou para trás tonta.

- Marlene – sussurrou Lily olhando do rosto da amiga para Sirius com uma expressão magoada.

- Lily – chamou James inutilmente e correndo atrás da ruiva a alcançando quando ela já havia feito a volta no edifício.

- Vocês não podiam... – sussurrou a ruiva com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto pálido.

- Lily – sussurrou James puxando-a para si. – O que houve?

- Por que vocês trouxeram Lene aqui? Já não basta vocês dois verem no que me transformei agora querem que a Lene saiba que a amiga dela é uma... – os soluços a impediram de continuar e James a abraçou mais forte.

- Uma mulher incrível? Porque é isso que você é Lily! Você fez tudo isso pela sua irmã! Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa e meiga...

- Pára Potter! – Lily o empurrou para longe. – Não são suas palavras que vão me impedir de ser o que sou! Eu sou uma...

- Amiga louca e retardada, isso eu sempre soube – disse Lene aparecendo com Sirius e olhando a amiga chorona de forma sorridente. – E que não é nada sem eu! Caraca Lily! É eu sair de perto e você já cai nas da Petúnia!

Lily balançou a cabeça como se para transformar tudo em um sonho malvado que ia ficar perdido na noite.

- Quanto drama! Eu sou sua melhor amiga! E a Emme também, o que você vai ouvir de nós Lily Evans! Emme chegará amanhã aqui com Remus, então vou deixar para fazer o discurso depois!

- Emme e Remus aqui? – perguntou Lily olhando tudo assustada. – Não basta o que vocês já me fizeram e vão querer me humilhar mais? – berrou Lily entrando no hotel rapidamente e deixando um James furioso e uma Lene e um Sirius confusos para trás.

- Matt foi jogar golfe – disse Clara esticada no sofá assim que Lily entrou. – Precisamos ter uma conversinha cunhadinha.

O sorriso maldoso da loira trouxe Lily de volta à realidade, a obrigando a secar as lágrimas rapidamente.

- O que você quer Clara? – perguntou Lily sentando-se na beira da cama.

- Só lhe avisar que está não é uma boa família para se meter e que Matt não é como ele está se mostrando. Prepare-se para o pior! – com essa tirada ela saiu do quarto deixando uma Lily confusa mergulhar a cabeça no travesseiro e chorar.

_Todos os pesadelos transformados em realidade! Meus amigos me vendo dessa maneira! Como James pode?_

Foi assim que Matt a encontrou quando voltou da partida de golfe, encolhida na cama e com lágrimas molhando o travesseiro.

* * *

**N/A:** Perceberam que ela só culpou o James? Pior que quem inventou tudo isso foi o Sirius mesmo! E as coisas só vão se complicar ainda mais com ajuda do Matt! O que será que Matt esconde? Eu sei! Vocês não! :P Beijos.

**N/B: **Qridos leitores, o movimento M&M (Morte a Matt) foi fundado, afiliem-se e nos unamos contra as pérfidas atitudes e intenções de Mathew! o/ A afiliação soh pode ocorrer c v6 deixando reviews x)

Beta temporária promovida a definitiva! Festa lah em ksa! Sou uma assalariada agora xP

**Atenção!** Comentários respondidos rapidamente porque a autora está com os pulsos latejando graças a umas enfermeiras malucas! :S

_Jaque Weasley:_ Mestra da Malvadez!! Hahaha... Alguém não concorda comigo que a Jaque é malvada? /Silêncio./ Viuh todos concordam!! Mas a nova fase vai ser legal, pelo menos acho! Hehehe... Beijos.

_Jane Alves:_ Tadinho do Six! As asneiras dele são perdoadas por todas as risadas que ele causa neh? :D Conheço sim a beta! Doidinha Prongs! Diz seu e-mail que eu peço para ela add se você quiser! Beijos.

_Lethicya Black:_ Mas imagina! É a Petúnia! Quem em sã consciência ia querer ficar com a Petúnia? Hehehe... Mais revelações do Matt no próximo capitulo! ;D Beijos.

_Thaty:_ Nossa! Eu já amo minhas férias quando vou para a praia imagina morar a 5 minutos dela! Eu não ia sair de lá! :D Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Não sei por que ninguém gosta do Matt! Ou talvez eu saiba! ;D Acho que ele não vai agradar muito mesmo! Faz que faculdade? Beijos.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Oii!! Mais uma para o fã clube contra o Matt!! Hahaha... Você tem cadastro na Fanfiction? É que quero começar a postar só na FF! Beijos.


	15. Outro Perfume

- Lily – chamou o loiro, puxando a ruiva para si e a abraçando. – Foi Clara não foi?

Lily arregalou os olhos verdes, apertada pelos braços fortes de Matt.

- Eu não planejava que você descobrisse tão cedo, isso não fazia parte dos meus planos com Dean.

- Planos com Dean? – sussurrou Lily tentando se livrar do braço dele.

- Claro, eu estava observando você há algum tempo, claro que quando Dean me sugeriu a idéia eu gostei, embora achasse que você fosse desconfiar.

Lily tentou com mais força se livrar do aperto dele, enquanto ele riu e a empurrou sobre a cama, até fazê-la deitar e ficou por cima dela.

- Se você está com medo de mim, imagine sua reação quando souber do que Dean está armando.

- Ele está armando? – sussurrou Lily, arfando por causa do peso que Matt colocava em cima dela.

- Claro, mas agora nós vamos nos divertir querida Lily! – Lily mordeu o braço dele que veio beijar o seu pescoço. – Ótimo! Assim é mais divertido!

- Solte-me! – gritou Lily dando um chute no estômago dele.

- Gritos são em vão, já que enfeiticei o quarto – Lily parou surpresa. – É claro que sou um bruxo! Assim como sei que se você não fizer seu trabalho vai morrer, então é bom você fazer tudo o que eu quero!

Lily tentou engatilhar para fora do alcance dele, mas foi agarrada pela perna e puxada por ele.

- Acho que todo o tempo que esperei até Dean me deixar contratá-la, vai valer a pena – sorrindo Dean arrancou a blusa dela com força, enquanto Lily tentava afastá-lo.

- Eu lhe odeio! – murmurou Lily tentando lhe dar um tapa no rosto. – Odeio todos vocês!

- O que você vai fazer? Morrer? Ou talvez tentar chamar o seu Potter? – debochou Matt pegando as mãos dela e colocando ao lado do corpo com as pernas por cima.

- Eu sou uma bruxa também!

- E como tal deve saber que tem que cumprir o Voto Perpétuo que fez, ou será que ultimamente anda se esquecendo disso? – sorrindo Matt tirou o sutiã da ruiva que tentava se soltar.

Lily internamente concordava com ele, sabia que tinha que cumprir o Voto, mas não queria nenhum pouco fazê-lo.

Sorrindo por ver que tinha vencido, Matt largou as mãos dela que permaneceu imóvel e começou a tirar a calça da ruiva.

- Agora tire minha roupa – mandou Matt vendo a ruiva apertar os olhos de raiva. – Agora Lily!

Lily começou a tirar com as mãos tremulas, mas Matt a parou.

- Faça isso direito! Eu paguei bem caro para Dean, faça isso _apaixonadamente_ – Matt sorriu ao ver a ruiva se ver cada vez mais humilhada.

Lily forçou-se a correr as mãos pelo corpo de Matt e retirar devagar as roupas dele, que assim que se viu livre delas colocou-se por cima da Lily.

- Agora você vai fazer isso como se me amasse ouviu?

- Você é tão miserável que precisa comprar amor? – Lily murmurou recebendo um tapa no rosto como resposta.

- Você que é uma puta miserável! Agora faça o que eu disser! – com força ele virou Lily de barriga para baixo. – Sabe o que eu sempre achei divertido e excitante?

Lily soltou um berro quando do nada ele enfiou o pênis com força no meio de suas nádegas.

Lágrimas escaparam pelos olhos verdes esmeraldas da ruiva, que afundou a cabeça nos travesseiros até ser rapidamente virada de lado e forçada a olhar para Matt.

- Hoje vai ser muito divertido – sussurrou Matt, colocando o bico do seio de Lily na boca enquanto explorava no meio de suas pernas com uma a mão e a outra apertava a nádega feminina. – Levante-se! – mandou e forçou Lily a se levantar.

Com um forte empurrão a fez cair com a cabeça na poltrona, sorrindo ele montou em cima dela e a penetrou por trás, enquanto beijava sua nuca e deixava a mão em seus seios.

Lily soltou um soluço quando ele chegou ao final, mas ele simplesmente sorriu, saiu de cima dela e a obrigou a sentar com as pernas em volta dele.

- Entenda ruiva, eu vou lhe ter quantas vezes eu quiser – com isso forçou seu pênis para dentro da ruiva que chorava silenciosamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Capitulo dedicado a Doidinha Prongs, mas a autora adverte que isso não fará o Jay correr para sua casa ok? ;D Beijos.

**N/B:** Axu q o nome do movimento precisa sofrer modificações, MUITAS modificações... Aceito sugestões (leiam: xingamentos) p Mathew ¬¬

_Jaque Weasley:_ Acho que o Jay não ia gostar muito dessa idéia de você usa-lo como escravo para massagear os pés! :P M&M´s tem total aceitação! Até mesmo pela autora! :D Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Eu entendo o lado da Liy deve ser horrível todos os amigos dela descobrirem neh? Mas eles ficam do lado dela e isso que importa! :D Eu queria fazer jornalismo, mas acabei decidindo por direito, mas se muda de idéia vai ser jornalismo! Beijos.

_Doidinha Prongs:_ Oii!! Não fika triste porque você tem muitooo trabalho pela frente viu? Eu ainda não te mandei o capitulo de MIMI? Hahaha... Acho que to ficando loka porque já to com ele pronto a eras! :D Beijos.

_Lethicya Black:_ Oii! Agora acredita? O Matt é malvado mesmo! É a Lily foi malvada com o Six, mas ele perdoa! :D Aiii! Vou ver se olho o filme! Eu já vi o dois, mas o primeiro é melhor do Efeito Borboleta! Beijos.

_Thaty:_ O que você quer dizer com isso? Que sou banhada na má sorte? Sshuashuahsuhsuhsushuahsua. Beijos.


	16. Por Que Você Age Assim Lily?

Lily! - James chamou assim que a viu perto da piscina, ela tentou andar mais depressa para evitá-lo, mas ele a segurou pelo braço e a virou para si, somente para expor sua expressão chocada com o rosto da ruiva que estava vermelho do tapa do dia anterior. - O que houve?

Caí – respondeu, tentando se livrar da mão dele.

Não, não caiu. Por que você não me conta a verdade? Foi o Matt? - perguntou James com raiva na voz, mas tentando manter-se equilibrado.

Já disse que caí Potter! - falou Lily decididamente, livrando-se da mão do moreno.

Você não caiu Lily! Agora pare com isso e me conte o que aconteceu! - pediu James firmemente.

Vai cuidar da sua vida Potter e lembre-se que eu não tenho nada a ver com ela! - disse Lily virando-se.

Você é a minha vida Lily Evans – falou James fazendo lágrimas caírem dos olhos esmeraldas, mas ele não pode ver, a única coisa que ele viu foram os cabelos ruivos de Lily balançando ao longe.

* * *

"_Você cometeu o erro mais burro do século!",_ pensou Lily envolvendo os joelhos com os braços no chão do banheiro. _"Se apaixonar pelo Potter já é um erro em Hogwarts, agora com essa vida que eu levo, é um erro do tamanho de um trasgo montanhês adulto!"_

Por duas horas ela ficou no banheiro, antes de Anna bater na porta e chamá-la. Ontem a noite, após toda a tortura eles foram jantar com os pais de Mathew, que eram a animação em pessoa e nada se pareciam com Matt e Clara, mas ao contrário do que Lily esperava: quando Clara soube da história do "caí e me machuquei" mudou totalmente o jeito com ela e parecia gostar de Lily agora.

Mas de quem Lily realmente gostou foi Anna, pequena e amorosa se agarrou em Lily não querendo mais sair de perto da ruiva, até Matt obrigá-la a fazê-lo, o que deixou claro o porque de Anna não gostar dele.

Só que Anna não o odiava metade do que Lily odiava, o prazer dele parecia estar em humilhá-la e nada parecia com o homem que ela havia conhecido em Carcassone.

Lily nunca pensou que iria querer estar de volta em Carcassone, mas é isso que ela sentia, uma vontade imensa de voltar para lá e se ver livre de Matt.

Porém, o que mais machucava Lily era ter que mandar James se afastar, ela já gostava da companhia dele, gostava _demais!_, só que afastando James ela poderia afastar os amigos e ela não queria mais vê-los, pelo menos não até dar a volta por cima e ainda demorariam alguns meses para isso.

Oi Anna – disse Evans se levantando e limpou as lágrimas, indo abrir a porta para uma Anna que a olhava curiosa.

Por que você está chorando? - perguntou. - Está doendo o rosto?

Lily ficou aliviada por Anna ter inventado uma desculpa para ela e concordou.

Matt disse para lhe avisar que hoje tem um concurso de karaokê e ele quer que você esteja presente – Anna ficou vermelha. - E disse para você estar bonita, pois ele não quer uma companhia feia.

Lily ficou vermelha como Anna, só que de raiva.

Vou estar lá Anna – prometeu e Anna a puxou para o seu quarto, dizendo que tinha que mostrar o novo presente que havia ganhado.

* * *

Veja Emme se não é nossa amiga fugitiva! - falou Marlene quando viu Lily saindo do quarto de Anna.

Lily! - chamou Emme correndo para abraçar a amiga que ficou imóvel. - Pare de nos evitar, por favor!

Eu duvido que ela vai querer nos evitar depois do que James vai fazer hoje a noite – disse Lene, ganhando um empurrão no braço de Emme.

O que James vai fazer? - perguntou Lily desconfiada.

Isso é surpresa – piscou Lene sorrindo. - Agora você vai parar de bobagem e vir se arrumar conosco?

Não...

Não seja chata Lily! Não é por causa do que você está fazendo agora que deixaremos de ser amigas – disse Emme puxando a ruiva pelo braço. - Sabemos que você está fazendo isso pela Petúnia e vamos lhe apoiar!

Olhando pelo lado bom, agora você tem um monte de coisas para nos contar! - falou Lene, conseguindo um sorriso de Lily.

Como você pode ver, não é você a pervertida aqui! - sussurrou Emme audivelmente.

Como se você fosse muita santa, senhorita Emme! - Lene pegou o outro braço de Lily e as duas começaram a guiá-la pelo corredor.

Risos de Lene e Emme podiam ser ouvidos, assim como um sorriso da ruiva no meio delas podia ser admirado.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu não sou má! Sou o dobro de má! Mas queria deixar vocês curiosas sobre o que James irá fazer! :P Beijos.

AGORA ATENÇÃO!!

JAQUE WEASLEY VAI SER A BETA OFICIAL DA FIC!! /Lágrimas!/

Obrigadíssima por ter aceitado! :D

**N/B: **HuiahUiahuIa OMG! Tows me sentindo a empossada aq, Obama q se cuide, primeiro BO (beta oficial ;D) dpos a presidência dos States BD Qm agradece sou eo Carol, mas convenhamos, tows qse invadindo a fic e descendo o couro nesse Matt, axu q ele precisa ser jogado na prisão onde caras como ele viram princesas... Oh yeah! Morte ao Matt: M&M! E reviews, qm sugerir a morte mais legal serah eleita a moderadora do movimento ok? .

_Doidinha Prongs:_ Viu os capítulos que te mandei hoje? Ao trabalho!! Hahaha... Ok, ok! Você tem o direito de ler antes desde que mande reviews! ;D Beijos.

_Jane Alves:_ Oii!! O próximo também vou posta rapidinho... eu acho! Hehehe... Detalhes sobre o grupo contra o Matt é com a Jaque que criou o grupo! Acho que tem fila já para bater nele! Hahaha... Beijos.

_Thaty:_ Oii!! Acho que sou malvada com a Lily neh? Mas eu adoro ser má! É tão divertido! /Curandeiros levam Carol para o setor de loucos do St. Mungus./ Beijos.

_Jaque Weasley:_ Sabe que eu estou pensando em te colocar na fic só para se vingar do Matt? Já que você quer tanto! Hahaha... Veremos... Mas como o Jay ia saber? Tadinho ele faz todo o possível a Lily que complica tudo para ele! Nossa cada dia tem um nome novo para a campanha! ;D Beijos.


	17. Uma Musica Para Você

Onde você estava? - rosnou Matt quando Lily sentou ao seu lado, no meio de uma cantoria horrorosa de duas garotas no palco.

Não foi você que disse para só aparecer quando estivesse bonita? - rosnou Lily de volta, sorrindo falsamente para os pais dele que os observavam.

Você me paga por isso – sussurrou Matt também sorrindo para os pais, Lily bateu palmas quando as duas garotas saíram do palco assim como todos, entusiasmada por não ter mais que ouvi-las.

Agora ao palco: James Potter! E ele diz que foi ele mesmo que compôs a música – falou o dono do hotel no microfone.

Lily largou o copo que tinha na mão e observou James subir no palco e olhar para ela. Emme, Lene, Sirius e Remus que estavam por perto, assobiaram para transmitir coragem ao maroto.

A música se chama LANDJS e significa Lily e James – falou James ainda a olhando.

O que significa isso? - sussurrou Matt, mas Lily não respondeu, estava concentrada em escutar a música que James começara a tocar.

_Anos se passaram velozmente por você_

_Sem que em nenhum segundo você me esquecesse_

_Talvez devesse olhar pra frente_

_E esquecer o que já fez_

_Por que seus olhos me pedem pra voltar_

_Se suas palavras contém sentimentos cruéis?_

_Por que desvia de qualquer emoção_

_Que me ligue a você?_

Não comece a chorar Lily! - mandou Matt novamente não sendo escutado, tanto James como Lily só observavam um ao outro.

_Nunca se arriscando e sobrevivendo_

_Quantos momentos lhe fizeram chorar?_

_Parada no mesmo canto, deixando os outros partirem_

_Você realmente é feliz assim?_

_Só nesse momento, só nesse instante_

_Vire-se pra frente e grite:_

_Fique aqui apenas mais um instante!_

_Se arriscando e sobrevivendo_

Lily! - chamou Matt, porém a ruiva nem ligou e se levantou indo para perto do palco, com os olhos fixos em James que a fitava em resposta.

_Por apenas um minuto eu queria ouvir_

_Qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido_

_Palavras que nunca foram ditas por nós_

_Se perderam pelo tempo_

_Substituídas por sorrisos tortos e acenos_

_E a gente não consegue esquecer o que já quis!_

Eu te amo – sussurrou James quando ela chegou na frente do palco, causando um sorriso lagrimoso na ruiva.

**Nunca se arriscando e sobrevivendo**

**Quantos momentos lhe fizeram chorar?**

**Parada no mesmo canto, deixando os outros partirem**

**Você realmente é feliz assim?**

**Só nesse momento, só nesse instante**

**Vire-se pra frente e grite:**

**Fique aqui apenas mais um instante!**

**Se arriscando e sobrevivendo**

James pulou do palco para a frente da ruiva que com o mesmo sorriso o puxou para si.

Eu também – sussurrou antes de beijá-lo.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii!! Capitulo super pequeno! Mas vocês não podem me culpar porque eu fiz a vontade de todos com esse beijo deles neh? Feliz Stra. Jaque Weasley que sempre comenta sobre quando virá o beijo dos dois!

A letra foi feita 55% por eu e 45% pelo Flavio Haag! Shsuahsuahsuahsua. Mentira! Ele fez mais que eu mesmo! Mas a idéia original foi minha! Hahaha.

Comentem viuh! Comentários sobre a música será passado ao Flavio também! /Ele parece o Caio Castro então se animem a comentar!

Quem comentar leva o link do orkut dele! /Acho que vou apanhar hoje!/** (N/D.P.: **Pois eh... Concordo!! Kkkkkkkkkkk Eu sei q n Beto + essa fic [=(] + eu tenho q add minha notinha tbm!!kkkkk**)**

Beijos.

**N/B:** *¬* Bj... Bj... Bj... *¬* Foi perfectuoso neh? Podem gritar, eo ouço no meo s2 *¬* N poderia ter sido melhor! Ainda mais debaixo da lata podre do Matt, iuhu! Ganhei meo dia *¬* Reviews! Reviews! Temos q nos unir p impedir q o Coisa Lok queira punir nosso nindu casal o/

_Doidinha Prongs:_ Você está lendo tudo em primeira mão! Alias eu ando muito boazinha todo mundo que tenho add no MSN lê antes! To até estranhando minha bondade! :P Beijos.

_Jane Alves:_ Como você acertou sobre a canção? Ando tão previsível assim? Acho que acabar com o Voto é demais até para o Jay! :( A Jaque mandou te dizer que amou a sua idéia para o Matt e que você é a modeladora da comunidade! :D Beijos.

_Jaque Weasley:_ O Jay batendo na Lily? Você ainda tem esperanças? O bom é que você contou do karaokê antes do capitulo neh? KKKKKKKK. É to pensando em algo cruel para o Matt e talvez faça uma gangue com vocês na fic, não sei... Beijos.

**Gente, eu recebi tão pouquinha reviews nesse capitulo! Que vou demora muito para posta de novo se não recebe mais nesse capitulo viram? /Kra malvada al´Voldemort./**


	18. Vivendo

Chega disso Lily! - disse Mathew a puxando pelo braço para longe de James, mas a única coisa que viu a seguir foi o punho do moreno batendo com força em seu rosto, o fazendo voar para trás.

James! - chamou Lily, segurando o braço do maroto que olhava ferozmente para Matt.

Isso aí Pontas! - incentivava Sirius que ganhou um olhar de condenação de Lily.

Seu desgraçado! - urrou Matt voando para cima de James, entretanto, Lily que fora tentar impedir acabou por levar um soco do lado esquerdo do rosto, fazendo Sirius avançar sobre Matt, enquanto James se preocupava em verificar se a ruiva estava bem.

Chega! - berrou o dono do hotel, chamando os seguranças que afastaram todos. - Agora retirem-se do salão!

Nos entendemos depois – sussurrou Matt com raiva para Lily, que era abraçada protetoralmente por James.

Vamos – sussurrou James docemente no ouvido de Evans, a levando para fora do salão pela porta oposta à que Matt utilizara, causando risinhos nos amigos, principalmente em uma Lene entusiasmada que pulava em cima do Sirius, enquanto este apertava um corte na boca.

James levou Lily até o terraço, onde eles se deitaram no chão, observando o céu.

Você estava falando sério? - perguntou James, enquanto Lily se esforçava para olhar somente para o alto. - Sobre me amar?

Lágrimas silenciosas desceram pelo rosto da ruiva, fazendo James se apoiar sobre o cotovelo e se inclinar para limpar as lágrimas femininas.

O amor não é um problema Lily – segredou, conseguindo mais lágrimas como resposta.

No nosso caso é um grande problema – choramingou Lily, afastando as mãos de James de cima de sua face e se afastando do contato visual que ele detinha sobre ela.

Não, não é! É ele que vai nos fazer enfrentar tudo juntos – disse, trazendo o olhar de Lily de volta para si.

Como? Nós não podemos ficar juntos durante esses meses e mesmo depois, eu acho que você deve procurar alguém melhor...

Fique quieta Lily! Você acha que eu já não procurei após Hogwarts alguém melhor? Mas quer saber? É você que eu quero do meu lado e ficaria feliz se você entendesse isso! - James se jogou ao lado da ruiva, olhando o céu sem realmente vê-lo.

Mas eu não sou o melhor para você, imagine... - Lily se inclinou na direção de James, que desviou os olhos chocolates do céu e ficou a observá-la. - Imagine se alguém de agora nos encontrar... Imagine seus pais... Os meus pais...

Eu não me importo, meus pais já sabem de tudo – Lily ficou vermelha. - E se você quer realmente saber o que eles disseram: foi que você é honesta e corajosa, e que nunca devo deixá-la sair da minha vida. Quanto aos seus pais, você decide se quer contar ou não.

Você faz isso parecer tão fácil! Mas a verdade é que não é!

Não é fácil, mas você complica ainda mais Lily – disse James.

Lily deitou mais aconchegada a James e assim os dois ficaram observando as estrelas.

* * *

Até que enfim nos honrou com a sua presença – desdenhou Matt, quando Lily chegou ao quarto e o encontrou conversando com Clara.

Bom dia – disse Lily, dirigindo-se a Clara e indo para o banheiro.

Estou indo para minha partida de golfe, espero que quando voltar você esteja aqui – Lily nem respondeu procurando as suas roupas, assim que Matt saiu Clara a olhou.

Eu tentei te avisar – falou, Lily a encarou nervosamente.

Mesmo que eu tivesse entendido o que você queria me dizer, não faria diferença.

Mas você ama outro, aquele tal de James, então não entendo o que faz com Matt! - exclamou Clara.

Voto Perpétuo – falou Lily, voltando-se novamente para as roupas e Clara arregalou os olhos.

Você fez um Voto Perpétuo que iria ficar com Matt?

Não, fiz um Voto Perpétuo que iria trabalhar para Dean e seu irmão me contratou e eu sou obrigada a estar aqui por uma semana, a menos que eu queira morrer, é claro! - disse Lily, pegando as roupas que queria e sentando na cama.

Desculpe – sussurrou Clara, Lily a fitou confusa.

Pelo quê?

Por não ter facilitado, eu só achei que você ia embora mais rápido se fosse maltratada – explicou Clara e Lily sorriu.

Bom pelo menos algo valeu a pena nessa viagem – disse Lily fazendo Clara olhá-la chocada. - Conheci Anna e você.

Ok, mas agora que viramos amigas você pode me contar qual é o lance com aquele moreno gostoso! - disse Clara animada fazendo Lily ficar vermelha (**N/B:** Nem vem, dpos da Lily tm uma fila enooooorme, pega a senha e aguarda filha u.u).

James, bom... - Clara ficou a observando interrogativamente, fazendo Evans ficar cada vez mais vermelha.

Quando vocês se conheceram?

Nós estudamos juntos em Hogwarts – explicou Lily.

Vocês namoravam?

Não, James gostava de mim, mas eu achava que era só brincadeira dele e depois de Hogwarts, cada um foi para o seu lado.

E como vocês se reencontraram? - perguntou Clara curiosa.

Ele foi atrás de mim em Carcassone.

Que lindo! - exclamou Clara sorrindo. - Obviamente ele te ama muito. - A loira franziu o rosto. - Mas só mais uma pergunta.

Claro – disse Lily mais vermelha ainda.

O que você está fazendo aqui em vez de estar se arrumando e correndo para aquele moreno?

Lily ficou roxa, enquanto Clara sorria radiante.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu estou a ponto de roubar o Jay para mim e levar para casa! Porque todo mundo merece um James desses! Campanha: Todo mundo merece um James Potter e um Sirius Black! :P Beijos. Agora vou responder as reviews por email!

**N/B: **¬¬ Ca-ham! Explique-se Carol ¬¬ Como assim o Jimmie?! ¬¬ Então n era soh a Clara neh?! Afinal a sua personagem eh reflexão da autora ¬¬ Ca-ham! Qrem clonar o James!! Help! xP Qm mandar review ganha um segundinho c seo fave maroto, q tal? ;D I'm Serious!


	19. Uma chance

Lily estava indo para o quarto de James quando Emme e Lene a puxaram para o quarto da Lene fazendo-a sentar na cama.

- Você pode me dizer o que está fazendo que não está com o James? - perguntou Lene rapidamente.

- Estou aqui – respondeu Lily, fazendo Emme revirar os olhos.

- Isso nós sabemos Lily, o que queremos saber é porque você não está namorando o James – disse Emme fazendo a ruiva ficar vermelha.

- Porque eu acho que isso não está certo...

Lily foi interrompida por uma Lene agitada que jogou monte de cartas em cima dela.

- Essas são as cartas de James para Sirius e eu espero que ele nunca descubra que eu sei onde elas estavam escondidas – disse Lene.

- Vamos Lene e Lily fique aqui até terminar de ler – falou Emme saindo com Lene do quarto.

Lily pegou uma das cartas e abriu-a, Lene havia feio o favor de enfeitiça-las para ela ler as partes interessantes.

"_**Eu realmente não sei o que faço Almofadinhas, parece que quanto mais eu tento chamar Lily para sair mais distante dela eu estou."**_

"_**Eu sei, o melhor é mesmo o que Remus disse, mas eu não sei como faze-la acreditar que eu a amo."**_

"_**Mas eu estava falando sério quando a pedi em casamento na aula, só que todos pensaram que era brincadeira e como ela riu da minha cara eu fingi que era."**_

"_**Eu sai com a garota que você disse, mas passei o tempo todo me lembrando de Lily em Hogwarts."**_

"_**Eu a encontrei perto de uma fonte em Carcassone e parece que a cada dia ela está mais linda."**_

"_**Só o que desejo Almofadinhas é tira-la de lá, mesmo que ela não deseje ficar comigo depois."**_

Lily deixou o quarto com lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

"_O que fazer? Eu o amo, isso se tornou tão obvio! Mas por ama-lo que não devia aceitar mete-lo nisso. Mas ele já está metido, pelo menos podíamos estar juntos..."_

Antes que pode-se pensar com mais clareza e desistir Lily bateu na porta de James que ao abri-la e encontra-la chorando parou preocupado.

- O que houve Lily? - perguntou puxando-a para si, Lily deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Eu não sei se isso é certo James, mas eu quero tentar...

- Tentar? - perguntou James bobamente.

- Tentar... Ficarmos juntos – respondeu a ruiva, mas não pode pensar mais pois James a abraçou com mais força e rodopiou pelo quarto fazendo-a rir.

- Você nunca vai se arrepender Lily, nunca – jurou beijando-a em seguida.

***-*-***

**N/A:** Oii !! Agora nós vamos para o que eu chamo da segunda fase da fic! Os problemas de um romance entre os dois começam! :D É eu sou malvada! Hahaha... Beijos.

**N/B:** (N/A: A Senhora Mestra da Malvadeza! Hahaha...)


	20. Começando Uma Nova Vida

Lily foi obrigada a se lembrar da realidade quando Matt bateu na porta do quarto, James abriu-a.

- Acho que você já se divertiu o suficiente Lily – falou com raiva, James fechou a mão em punho, mas Lily segurou o braço dele.

- Você sabe que é assim – murmurou antes de sair com Matt.

O loiro puxou-a pelo pulso assim que se viu longe do quarto levando-a em direção ao elevador.

- Aonde vamos? - perguntou Lily quando percebeu que estavam descendo. Matt sorriu.

- Segredo – quando chegaram no estacionamento Matt subiu no seu carro e empurrou Lily para dentro.

- Me diga aonde estamos indo! - exigiu Lily vendo ele distanciar-se do hotel.

- Não se preocupe – Lily ficava nervosa a cada minuto e Matt sorria cada vez mais satisfeitos, quando chegaram em uma curva na estrada a quilômetros do hotel ele parou. - Desça – mandou.

- Eu não vou descer – disse a ruiva apavorada, Matt abriu a porta e forçou-a a sair dando a volta no carro e puxando-a.

- Você vai aprender a me obedecer – rosnou, mas nesse momento um carro parou velozmente saindo de dentro dele uma morena com olhos claros e sorrindo.

- Veja o que achamos aqui Leh! - falou para uma loira que saia do carro.

- Diversão.

Matt olhou com raiva para as duas ficou claro que elas estragariam o que ele havia planejado, Lily aproveitou para se soltar do moreno.

- Expelliarmus! - disse a loira tirando a varinha das vestes antes que Matt pode-se ter qualquer reação.

- Bruxas – agora Matt parecia prever o perigo, Lily foi para o outro lado do carro para mais perto das duas mulheres.

- O que acha de sair daqui ruiva? - perguntou a morena para Lily enquanto imobilizava Matt. - Acho que você não vai gostar muito de presenciar a cena.

- Ouça a Jaque e se manda ruiva – ordenou a chamada Leh.

Lily estava apavorada, por menos que gostasse de Matt não queria o deixar ali sem saber o que aconteceria.

- Pelo jeito ela é uma daquelas boas moças que desejam proteger até que não merece – disse Leh demonstrando o tédio que sentia em relação a isso.

- Então desculpe – Jaque estuporou-a rapidamente levitando-a até o carro de Matt e deixando-a ali. - Hora da diversão!

- O que você acha de táticas trouxas? - perguntou Leh levitando-o no ar a sua frente.

Matt olhava horrorizado enquanto ela se aproximava com uma adaga.

- E bruxas ao mesmo tempo? - completou Jaque aproximando-se também.

- Nós achamos divertido – falaram rindo.

A próxima coisa que Matt sentiu foi uma dor alucinante por todo seu corpo e que se seguiu varias vezes.

* * *

- Lily! - berrou James quando a policia trouxe a ruiva que acordava devagar, sem ligar para nada James abraçou-a e ela caiu em seus braços voltando a dormir. - O que aconteceu?

A policial respondeu enquanto o colega dirigia-se a família de Matt.

- Ela foi encontrada desacordada, a julgar pelo estado do companheiro dela diria que teve sorte.

James desesperado apertou mais a ruiva contra si, deixando os olhos checarem para saber se alguma coisa aconteceu com ela.

- O que houve com Matt? - perguntou, a policial pareceu constrangida.

- Morreu, já interrogamos Lily quando ela conseguiu acordar, agora acho melhor você leva-la daqui – James concordou.

Assim que deitou Lily na cama em seu quarto procurou Sirius e Lene contando o que aconteceu rapidamente.

- Lene você arruma as coisas dela e manda para Carcassone, Sirius eu estou indo junto – Sirius assentiu.

Voltando correndo ao seu quarto James segurou a ruiva e desaparatou com ela para o apartamento da mesma.

- Vou cuidar de você - prometeu ao ver a expressão angelical que ela mantinha ao dormir.

Um braço apertou-se ao redor de seu pulso e James sorriu.

Agora começaria uma nova vida.

* * *

**N/A: **Fiz a felicidade geral nesse capitulo neh? Adorei me livrar do Matt também, agora vai voltar a ser mais James/Lily como eu adoro! *-* Beijos.

_**Gente! Eu tinha esse capitulo pronto a meses des do natal acreditam? E achei que não tivesse! Perdões!!**_


	21. Coemçando Muito Mal

Cheguei em casa, tirando as sandálias para não fazer barulho, mas minha cautela foi em vão, pois assim que entrei a luz da sala se acendeu como nos dois dias anteriores, James me esperava acordado.

Ele tinha se mudado para meu apartamento assim que voltamos daquela viagem, Sirius foi passar uma temporada com a Marlene na Austrália, ou seja, éramos só nós dois e não foi surpresa a expressão que ele fez quando me viu.

- O que aconteceu? – gritou ao me ver toda marcada, possivelmente estaria bem roxo amanhã onde hoje estava vermelho.

- Preciso explicar? – perguntei antes de ser abraçada, eu não conseguia evitar me sentir bem, mas isso ao mesmo tempo me fazia sentir muito mal. Um lembrete eterno que eu não o merecia.

- Não sei como agüento isso Lily, não sei como **você** consegue agüentar – ele pegou as sandálias da minha mão e me abraçou com delicadeza pela cintura, levando-me em direção ao banheiro.

- Você não precisa agüentar James, você pode ir embora – falei, ele ficou vermelho não querendo discutir comigo no momento, porém eu percebia a raiva por trás dos olhos chocolates. – Eu te quero aqui, mas não é o melhor para você.

Ele segurou meu rosto me obrigando a olhá-lo, eu evitava olhar nos olhos dele, nunca me sentiria boa o suficiente para ele.

- Lily, eu nunca irei lhe deixar, vou estar do seu lado, mesmo não podendo fazer muito, você não sabe como me incomoda não poder fazer nada – senti as lágrimas escapando dos meus olhos e o abracei olhando meu reflexo no espelho do banheiro.

- Você faz mais por mim do que já havia sonhado James – sussurrei, depois de alguns minutos ele começou a tirar a alça do meu vestido e eu congelei.

- Lily? – ele chamou por meu nome delicadamente, me afastando e ainda segurando a alça do vestido entre os dedos, comecei a tremer.

- Eu não posso James... – resmunguei sem voz, ele afagou meus cabelos colocando a alça no lugar.

- Só ia dizer para você entrar na banheira Lily, sei que é difícil para você, posso esperar. Agora entre na banheira e se quiser eu massageio suas costas, mas daí me chame.

Saiu do banheiro me deixando tirar o vestido sozinha e entrar na água quente, fechei os olhos tentando parar de tremer, não entendia a razão de estar com James me fazia ficar nervosa... Provavelmente com ele era diferente.

- James? – chamei arranhando minhas pernas para tentar me controlar. Ele apareceu colocando só a cabeça para dentro. – Uma massagem iria bem – sorri tentando deixar que o sorriso quente dele me acalmasse.

- Sirius me mandou uma coruja – comentou tentando me fazer relaxar, pois fiquei ainda mais imóvel quando os dedos dele tocaram minha pele.

- Como ele está? E Marlene? – Lene me mataria se ouvisse sendo chamada de Marlene e não de Lene.

- Estão bem, Sirius disse que vão voltar semana que vem, já que Lene não agüenta mais os cangurus, de acordo com ele – abafei uma risada e comecei a relaxar enquanto as mãos de James massageavam meus ombros.

Fechei os olhos e deixei a sensação de seus dedos e pele ser a única coisa em que pensava, não deixando de agarrar minhas pernas com as unhas para manter o controle.

- Lily – ele chamou e quando abri os olhos vi que ele estava na minha frente, não teve como não mergulhar naqueles olhos chocolates.

- O que? – perguntei e ele pegou minha mão.

- Quero me casar com você – murmurou, arregalei meus olhos e engasguei, só depois que James bateu delicadamente nas minhas costas que me acalmei.

- Eu não... Me pede isso depois que eu estiver livre James, por favor – vi uma sombra de tristeza nos seus olhos, mas ele concordou.

- Deixa eu voltar para a minha massagem – meu cérebro parou de funcionar, me virei e lhe puxei não hesitando um segundo para beijá-lo.

- Eu te amo James - sussurrei ficando vermelha, ele sorriu deixando seus dedos deslizarem pelas minhas costas.

No próximo momento ele estava em cima de mim, dentro da banheira de roupa e tudo e me beijava, tentei resistir, mas logo o beijava de volta.

Quando sua mão parou em cima do meu seio me senti congelar e parei o beijo, ele se afastou sem fôlego.

- Desculpe – sussurrou levantando e saindo do banheiro. – Vou esperar você sair, enquanto me acalmo.

Enfiei a cabeça dentro da água, viver com James seria difícil, mas viver sem ele se mostrava impossível.

* * *

**N/A:** Aparecii! Nossa! É milagre se chover não me matem, apesar de que as pessoas que gostam de chuva podem me mandar presentes ok? :P Que boba a Lily, neh? Imagina se eu ia resistir a um James Potter! Pena que só acho Sirius Blacks para mim, mas eu me contento e como me contento! Hihihi... Beijos.

**N/B: **Ela voltou! Ela voltou! Depois de ler o cap e escrever _aqla_ review, td mundo liberado p encher a Carol de cascudos pela demora ¬¬


	22. Conversas

Marlene e Sirius chegaram no outro dia, nenhum dos dois nunca foram muito… convencionais, então imaginem que eu e James acordados com os dois sentados na nossa cama.

- Bom Dia – sorriram, esfreguei os olhos cutucando James.

- Que esta fazendo aqui Almofadinhas? – perguntou se sentando na cama enquanto eu fazia o mesmo.

- Vendo vocês dormirem – falou Sirius revirando seus olhos como se todas as pessoas invadissem casas para ver pessoas dormirem.

- Voltaram cedo de mais.

- Eu não gosto de cangurus – bufou Lene. – Eles gostavam de mais do meu cabelo – pegou uma mecha na mão tremendo.

- Vocês podiam ir para a sala enquanto nos arrumamos? – James pediu, Sirius iria responder quando James deu um chute nele o mandando sair.

- Eles voltaram – sorri levantando.

- Sim, com certeza – James se aproximou me beijando, eu como sempre não podia não beijá-lo, o gosto dele era perfeito, o jeito dele me beijar era perfeito.

* * *

Lene me fez ir as compras com ela, mas acho que era só uma maneira de me deixar sozinha com ela para me interrogar.

- Então você e James, me conte tudo Lily!

- Não tem o que contar Lene - fique vermelha. – James é perfeito. É a vida perfeita em todos os momentos que estou com ele.

- Então você o ama? – perguntou Lene em uma série de pulinhos infantis.

- Sim, o amo – confirmei a deixando maravilhada. – E você e Sirius?

- Ah, eu o amo também e tudo esta tão perfeito como pode ser com o Sirius. Ele é galinha e nós brigamos, pois eu também sou, mas sempre é divertido.

Entrei em uma loja com Lene, ela havia implicado com meus óculos de sol, eu precisava deles, assim como da maquiagem que usava.

- Ai Lily queria tanto lhe ver longe disso daqui – vi olhos da Lene com lagrimas.

- Pare Lene, ainda não posso, não adianta isso…

- Eu acho tão lindo James suportar tudo para ficar com você.

- Eu não acho justo, mas sim é lindo de mais…

* * *

Eu cheguei em casa antes das 13 horas, James estava com o almoço pronto.

- Amanhã vamos nos livrar de Almofadinhas e Lene, tenho algo especial para fazermos – falou enquanto almoçávamos.

- O que? – perguntei, vendo que até os olhos chocolates dele sorriam.

- Surpresa.

- James…

- Você vai gostas Lily.

Fiquei desconfiada, mas sabia que não conseguiria nada de James, teria que esperar.

- A hora passa tão rápido – reclamei quando eram 15 horas e víamos um filme na televisão trouxa a cabo.

- Não vá.

- Eu preciso.

- Eu sei – ele me beijou me puxando para mais perto aproveitando o tempo que tínhamos.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu prometo que a história vai se desenrolar mais no próximo capitulo, personagem novo no próximo e muitas emoções! Beijos. Obrigada as pessoas que tiveram paciências e não me abandonaram! :D

_Maga do 4:_ Oi! Esse capitulo é dedicado a você que me "acordou" de novo para essa fic! Kkkk… Eu não vou te falar do final, mais ainda tem mais coisas ruins e apaixonantes para acontecer, no próximo capitulo até um personagem novinho para dar um aue na fic! Respondi sua reviews e continuei a fic! Shaushua. Sirius Black depende, eles são bem atraentes, mas queria um James também! Shsuahsuahsua. Beijos e obrigada mesmo!


	23. O Novo Cliente

Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada assim que vi Dean sorrindo quando entrei, fui na direção do bar e pedi uma coca para o Tom, dês que estava com James eu não bebia, eu queria estar sobrea para poder controlar tudo.

- Lily, Lily, como vai seu _casamento _com o Potter? – revirei os olhos não dando atenção a ele. – Tenho um cliente novo para você hoje.

Tentei não tremer, pela felicidade dele já percebia-se que lá vinha nova encrenca. Falta só quatro meses Lily, só quatro meses.

- Esse é Severo Snape – eu me engasguei com a coca. Tom atrás do bar me deu uns socos camaradas para eu voltar a respirar.

- Severo? – perguntei olhando para meu antigo amigo, seus cabelos continuavam os mesmos e seu nariz entregava quem ele era.

- Olá sangue-ruim – corei. Severo não havia mudado dês do quinto ano, não sei porque pensei por um minuto que havia ficado diferente.

- Seja boazinha com nosso novo cliente Lily – Dean saiu sorrindo para seu escritório.

- Vamos – disse Severo sem me olhar, o segui levando minha coca, eu estava com muita sede.

Fiquei quieta quando entramos em um beco, Severo pegou minha mão e me senti aparatando.

Quando abri os olhos percebi que estávamos em um quarto de hotel, senti asco.

- Vamos conversas Lily.

- Não tenho nada a conversar com você há anos Severo – o olhei meus olhos faiscando.

- Temos sim Lily, sente-se – continue de pé bebendo minha coca como se ela fosse o liquido mais precioso do mundo. – Eu não vim lhe machucar, eu soube o que houve com você, encontrei Petunia um dia desses e quero lhe ajudar. Dean não me deixará ficar com você a menos que ache que você sofre, então é isso que você tem que transparecer não se esqueça, quanto mais parecer sofrer, mas Dean vai me deixar te requirir.

- Por que? – perguntei ao entendo. – Por que esse trabalho por uma sangue-ruim Severo?

- Por que você é minha amiga Lily - e ele simplesmente havia me ganhado com essas palavras, simples, mas que lembravam meu Sev.

- Obrigada – disse me sentando, ele foi se sentar em uma cadeira.

- Vou pedir comida e mais coca para você, podemos assistir um filme se quiser – concordei com a cabeça achando maravilhoso ver Severo como meu amigo, como antigamente.

A noite passou tranqüila em um silencio tranqüilo, com um feitiço de criação dele mesmo Severo conseguiu me deixar com uns cortes que não doíam e me ensinou o feitiço para colocá-los e para retira-los.

- Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite Lily – disse Dean quando me viu, seus olhos brilharam e saiu para sua sala com Severo. Tom soltou um rosnado.

- Tudo bem Tom, vou indo para casa, James está me esperando.

Assim que cheguei em casa encontrei James sentado o sofá quando me viu seu olhar se esbugalhou e demorou para eu conseguir contar tudo para ele.

- Devo agradecer ao Seboso então – disse vermelho. Certas coisas de colégio nunca são deixadas de lado.

- Não se preocupe com isso James, o que importa é que estou aquí e bem – desfiz o feitiço que Snape me ensinou. – Agora eu me lembro que você me prometeu algo.

Ele sorriu, seu sorriso que parecia uma criança e não mude me impedir de tocar seu rosto.

- Primeiro venha dormir, depois iremos aproveitar o dia.

* * *

**N/A: **Haha! Dessa vez vim rapidinho! Eu estou cheia de idéias é até um perigo! Acabei colocando só o novo cliente nesse capitulo, alguém aqui acha que isso dará confusão? Eu acho. Antigos inimigos continuam inimigos mesmo depois do termino do colégio. :D Beijos e até a próxima!

_Milaar: _Oi! Dessa vez eu vim super rapidinho! Sério que acompanha dês do começo? *-* Gostou desse capitulo? Beijos.

_Maga do 4: _Oi! Esse capitulo não foi muito fofo, mas o próximo era, porque terá bastante James ou seja mtomto fofo! Shaushuahsua. Sim, eu voltei com a fic a ativa! E espero mesmo continua assim! Beijos. Amo suas reviews sabe? *-*

_Ninha Souma: _Oi! Fiquei :O com sua reviews, serio que é bom até para reler? Tem fic que eu faço isso, eu tinha um livro que sempre que queria rir eu relia, mas emprestei ele e sumiram com ele! T.T Até hoje não .


	24. Um Pequeno Grande Momento

- Qual é a comemoração? - perguntou Lily enquanto James dirigia ela com uma venda para algum lugar.

- Quatro meses - Lily piscou por baixo da venda surpresa. Com a presença de James ela até havia esquecido de contar. Hoje era um mes a menos. Sentiu um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Quando vou poder tirar a venda James? - ela se sentia empolgada. Só sabiam que havia aparatado e que caminhavam há um bom tempo.

- Agora - James parou atrás dela e tirou a venda. Lily arfou ao ver onde estavam e saiu correndo pelo jardim do que sempre seria sua casa, Hogwarts.

- Eu não acredito James! - disse se deitando na grama estupidamente verde.

- Sempre tentarei conseguir ao para lhe deixar feliz - ele parecia um garotinho com as mãos nos bolsos.

Lily levantou e pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

- Eu te amo James Potter - beijou ele e depois voltou a correr em direção ao lago, colocou os pés na água como fazia nos tempos em que estudava.

- Quando nos casarmos será aqui Lily - os olhos verdes brilharam.

- Será além de perfeito James.

- Eu não tive a chance de lhe dar isso quando começamos a namorar, mas agora... - abriu uma caixinha onde havia duas alianças de prata.

Lily sentiu lágrimas descendo por seu rosto e pulou em James emocionada.

- Eu te amo - ela tinha a impressão que nunca cansaria de dizer isso.

Eles passaram um dia excelente em Hogwarts como eram férias estava vazio e poderam ficar muito tempo abraçados embaixo de uma árvore.

Lily não cansava de se perguntar como teria sido se invés daqueles não Potter ela tivesse falado um sim Potter. Agora ela estaria casada com ele sendo a Sra. Potter.

Mas logo ela desistia de pensar nisso, pois não adiantava e já ficava feliz de James estar ali com ela. Sempre cuidando, amando e respeitando.

- James tenho que ir - ele se levantou deixando de ser o garoto e passando a ser o homem e se possivel Lily o amou ainda mais por isso.

N/A: Eu quase chorei relendo essa fic. Eu percebi que gosto muito dela e que não quero que fique sem o fim, mas eu perdi o rumo para escrever não só ela, mas no geral então não vou fazer promessas, pois corre o risco de não cumpri-las.

1- Maga do 4: novamente foi por sua causa que vim aqui postar seu email me deu aquele calorsinho de vontade junto com culpa rsrs eu reli a fic e me liguei de como me importo com ela e de como vivi momentos felizes aqui com voce.

2- Eu quero minha beta! Minha Mestra da Malvadeza cade voce? Saudades imensas suas! Apareça! Agora que virou médica ficou exibida. u.u Saudades Mestra.

Respondendo reviews:

Vanessa S.: Eu também detesto o Severus. Eu sou team Marotos então não nego o sangue. Sou filha da Lily e do James. Kkkk... Beijos.

Maga do 4: Eu detesto o Severus, mas entendo ele, mas não traiu meus lindos Marotos! Capitulos maiores? Desista. Autora em crise! Se consegui pequenos já fique feliz. Kkkk... Achou fofo o capitulo? Eu achei. Beijos.

Milaar: Voce gosta de letra minuscula? Eu não consigo escreve nomes sem maiuscula no começo. Kkk... Ain que lindo que acompanha des do comecinho! Beijos.

Ninha Souma: Meu Deus garota! Não ouço de voce há tanto tempo que da até medo! Kkk... Eu coloquei o Severus porque nada é fácil na vida e eu tinha que complica a do James neh! Eu só perdi um livro acho... Mas eu amava! Apartir dai faço uma inspeção antes de empresta. Kkkk... Tenho 160 livros agora e fim do mes cresce mais! Beijos.

Sério pessoas! Morri de saudades e só agora percebi isso!

Beijos,

Caroline Evans Potter.


	25. Severus

Lily estava vendo Uma Linda Mulher no quarto e com lágrimas nos olhos, esse era o filme da vida dela, mas James era mais perfeito que o homem no filme, porque James era o seu grande amor.

Severus parecia achar um tédio o que acontecia na televisão, talvez e principalmente por ser um aparelho trouxa, mas ele que não falaria isso para a ruiva e começar a destruir o carinho que ela voltou a ter por ele.

Eles tinham combinado que cada vez que Severus ia buscá-la ela tinha que choramingar e parecer que ele a tratava mal e os ferimentos que ele fazia nela com um feitiço funcionavam bem.

Dean parecia estar se divertindo muito com tudo isso, mas a ruiva sabia que logo ele começaria a desconfiar, ela não poderia passar os 3 meses e 29 dias com Severus e interiormente ela tinha medo de como ia acabar essa situação quando Dean dissesse não a Severus.

Ela não era tonta e pela marca que ele tentava esconder no pulso ela sabia exatamente de que lado ele está e que não voltaria a ser seu Sev, o caminho que seguiu acabava sempre em morte.

- Está na hora de ir Lily – a ruiva ainda limpava as lagrimas enquanto ele fazia o feitiço e sua aparência ficava terrível.

- Como vai ficar isso Severus? – perguntou tocando o pulso dele e logo ele retirou a mão dela e cobriu com a sua o próprio pulso.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

- Você está matando pessoas, talvez até meus amigos – ele desviou seus olhos para o chão.

- Não posso fazer nada sobre isso Lily – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Sempre se pode fazer algo Severus, sempre – e com um sorriso triste ela o deixou e foi para a casa.

James a esperava e ela espertamente curou os ferimentos antes de entrar assim que abriu a porta ele a abraçou e ela se deixou levar aproveitando o cheiro dele.

- Fiz um jantar para nós – a ruiva abriu um lindo sorriso, mas que não apagava suas lagrimas. – O que houve? – e Lily contou sobre o Severus. – Amor não tem nada que possa fazer sobre o Snape, ele mesmo escolheu seu caminho.

- Talvez se eu não tivesse me afastado dele no colégio – fungou se sentando no sofá junto com o moreno.

- Você se afastou justamente pelas atitudes que ele tomava, você fez o certo Lily – James apertou as mãos dela e chorando ela pulou para seu colo.

- Eu queria salva-lo como ele esta me salvando agora – James pegou o ar com cuidado por mais que não quisesse admitir Severus estava ajudando-a agora.

- Converse com ele, se tem alguém que pode convencê-lo esse alguém é você – e Lily sorriu limpando as lagrimas.

- Sabia que eu amo você? – disse e ficou olhando para seus olhos chocolates. – amo tanto.

- Eu também lhe amo meu anjo, mas agora venha comer, me preocupo que não come direito – Lily revirou os olhos verdes e foi com ele para a mesa onde a comida ainda soltava vapor.

- Eu devo ter o namorado que todas sonharam – ele piscou.

- De fato todas de Hogwarts sonharam – ela revirou os olhos, algumas coisas nunca mudariam.

**N/A: **Oi pessoas! Que acharam do capitulo? Fofo, brega? O que? Beijos.

**PRECISO DE UMA BETA!**

Mila Pink: Acho que minha criatividade está voltando aos poucos. Pelo menos acabei de escreve meu projeto de livro e meu outro projeto está na pagina 86. Beijos.

Gisllaine Farias: Snape está prestando um pouco logo não vai presta mais. *risinhos*

Maga do 4: Os capítulos daqui são pequenos, sempre foram, mas adoro que você tente me convencer a aumentar! SHAUHSUAHSUA. Eu vi o filme na pré, chorando, batendo palmas, gritando e me descabelando! SHUAHSUA. Eu nunca trocaria meus Marotos pelo Severus, ele fez muita burrada e sem querer Lily morreu por causa dele também e James também e não sei perdoa realmente quem ajuda a mata meu lindo maroto, mas eu entendo o Severus, oh se entendo! Eu adoraria que Gina tivesse morrido no livro, desculpe mas é verdade, detesto ela, meu maninho Harry merecia alguém melhor tipo a Hermione, alias eu queria varias Hermione, uma para o Rony, uma para o Draco e uma para o Harry. Eu amo Lily/Sirius também admito, mas sempre me corta o coração escreve deles porque penso no meu lindo Jay. Beijos.

Ninha Souma: Está meio longe do fim ainda, é difícil pensa em termina ela embora eu saiba já o final há tempos. Dean ser cliente vai acontecer só isso que te digo, mas não vai ser agora agora! Beijos.


	26. Meu Sev

Estava decidida a conversar com Severus, mas tudo que eu conseguia fazer era morder meus lábios, olhar para ele e desviar o olhar.

Já havíamos jantado em silencio e ele estava parado olhando o nada como sempre, parecia tão difícil alcançá-lo.

Mas se James me salvou das minhas magoas, eu podia salvar Sev das magoas dele, pois eu sabia que isso tinha tudo a ver com as magoas antigas.

- Quando vai me falar o que quer dizer? – ele perguntou e fixou os olhos em mim.

- Como sabia que queria falar algo?

- Lily eu lhe conheço.

- Quero que você reconsidere – os olhos dele se fecharam.

- O quê?

- Ser comensal – ele se levantou e pulei parando na frente dele. – Por favor Sev, por favor, eu quero meu amigo de volta.

- Eu nunca quis ser só seu amigo.

- Mas Sev...

- Mas você só pensava no Potter, passava o dia falando dele mesmo que fosse para reclamar.

- Eu lamen...

- Então eu cansei Lily, eu consegui sua atenção sabe? Mas logo você esqueceu também e voltou ao Potter.

Se ele tivesse me batido não ia ter uma reação tão chocada de minha parte, me sentei na cama. Severus quis dizer que virou Comensal por minha causa? Minha?

- Não está falando sério.

- Esqueça Lily.

- Sev eu amava você, eu sinto tanto que não da maneira que você quis...

- Você nunca tentou me amar há mais! – Ele estava com muita raiva, seus olhos começaram a saltar e sua pele a ficar vermelha, como ele ficava ao falar do pai dele.

- Não se cria amor Sev, ele acontece.

- Se cria sim!

- Tem algo que eu possa fazer? Para lhe tirar dessa vida?

- Largue o Potter – foi tão rápido que eu pensei que já havia sido planejado.

- O quê?

- O deixe, eu cuidarei de você.

- Eu sou Lily Evans, Severus você esqueceu disso certo?

Limpei minhas lagrimas nas costas da minha mão e levantei.

- Que amizade é essa que você quer retirar minha felicidade? Eu estou feliz com James e eu amo ele. Lamento que isso seja do seu desagrado, mas eu não posso deixá-lo, eu o amo. deixá-lo seria como deixar a mim mesma, mas eu amo você também Sev, eu sempre amei, mas como há um irmão.

- Não quero ser seu irmão.

- Eu não posso amá-lo como algo há mais Sev, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não te ame – ele afastou o braço quando tentei pega-lo.

- Não consigo entender o que vê nele...

- Sabe que às vezes eu mesma não conseguia? Mas é o que sinto. E agora entendo por que, ele sempre foi tudo que eu quis, exceto quando fazia aquelas brincadeiras...

- Das quais eu era o alvo!

- Você também não era santo Sev, você aproveitava cada chance que tinha também e queria delatar o Remus...

- Ele é um lobisomen!

- ELE É MEU AMIGO!

- Que eu sou Lily?

- Eu sei que dentro de você tem meu Sev, mas agora esse que tenta ser feliz por cima de mim eu não sei quem é. Você me culpou por ser Comensal. Eu.

- Foi o que levou...

- Por que você não foi forte para enfrentar e tentar achar outra garota que lhe amasse, o mundo não é só Hogwarts Sev e mesmo que Hogw tenha sido ruim para você tinha o mundo lhe esperando e suas notas eram excelentes.

- Um mundo com o Potter – a expressão de nojo dele me feriu.

- Um homem que é o amor da sua melhor amiga. – Peguei minha bolsa. – Sinto muito Severus, mas o dia que você voltar a ser meu Sev me procure, se for esse... esse... assassino, eu não sei lida com ele.

Fui para a porta, Severus parecia congelado.

- Obrigada pela ajuda.

Bati a porta quando sai e só fui respirar quando estava na frente da porta do meu apartamento, me sentei fora chorando, queria estar mais calma, pois sabia que James estaria furioso quando eu contasse.

**N/A:** Eu disse que Snape bonzinho de mais não iria durar muito. O que acharam do capitulo? Eu ando achando que estou escrevendo tão mal!

**Vanessa S:** Severus teve sua própria idéia de como "livrar" Lily dessa. Hihi... Beijos.

**Gisllaine Farias:** Eu concordo totalmente com você! Não acho Snape um herói só porque ele ficou"bonzinho" depois, eu acho bem critico quem chama ele de herói. Beijos.

**Phoenix-Eldar:** Eu quero sim! Minha beta sumiu porque virou médica, mas não posso reclamar, pois assim tem uma medica no mundo que eu gosto. KKKK. Beijos.

**Ninha Souma:** Lá se vai o Severus, ou não... *risinhos* Posso ter algo armado, ou não. Beijos.

**Maga do 4:** Severus tem culpa também, não foi só o Peter, começou por causa dele. *Pessoa que ainda não perdoou Severus.* Eu ando achando tudo que escrevo uma grande merda e isso me deprime e não posto! Rsrs... Beijos.


End file.
